Heroes of Tomorrow
by Superfan44
Summary: Alex Johnson was just an ordinary young teen that lives in Metrovile, until he discovers a secret about him that has been kept from him for his whole life. Soon, he will become part of a young supers training program where he will meet some new friends, uncover a mysterious plot, and discover the hero within him. some Violet/OC.
1. Meet Alex

**Hello guys, I'm back, and I'm here with a story that is really going to excite you. First off, two years ago when I first started writing on this site, I had an idea for an "Incredibles" story that would involve a training program for young supers, involve an OC as the main character, and feature Violet and Dash. However, since I had thought of other Idea's to do at the time, I put it on the shelf so that I could save it for latter. Then, ever since the announcement of The Incredibles 2, it gave me a perfect opportunity to do this, and get others to read it. I promise you this story will be a lot better than you expected, and a few surprises in it you'll find intriguing, but enough about my personal thoughts. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you "Heroes of Tomorrow".**

Chapter 1

The sound of an alarm clock suddenly burst in the small room. A pair of eyes opened underneath the covers of the bed and looked around to find the button to turn it off. Once it was in his sight, he reached out his hand out and touched the button, and the sound of the alarm suddenly ceased. As the figure started to realize that it was morning, the figure slowly started to remove the covers so that he could get out from the bed and get himself ready. The person removed the covers from the bed and was exposed to the light coming in through his windows.

The light blinded him a little bit, but he was able to adjust to the light and took a moment to realize that he was in his room. The figure that got up was a young boy, probably 14 years old, with short cut dark brown hair, a medium build, normal skin tone, and had green eyes that were slowly getting their feeling back as he was slowly starting to get up out of his bed. He looked around his room, then let out a yawn before he got up and walked over to his closet. In a few minutes, he had some long jeans on, along with a pair of sneakers that were about a year old, a red t-shirt, and had a hoodie in his hand that he would carry for now and put on when he got outside.

With the energy he had, he walked over to the door of his room, placed his hand on the knob, and turned it. He pushed the door open, leading him into the hallways of the second floor of his house, which he had always recognized for years, with its dark red walls, and carpet covered floor, with his room being across from his parents room, with the stairs leading down into the living room in the center left of the hallway. He walked down the hallway and made his way towards the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth before he headed to the staircase.

"_Alright, let's see what today throws at me" _the boy thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs. The smell of eggs cooking on the stove reached his nostrils, and he figured that one of his parents (or both) must have woken up before he did, but he didn't care. He walked down the hallway next to the stairs before he reached the kitchen. He looked and saw that his mother was already up, wearing a sleep robe, and working at the stove.

"Morning mom" The boy said to her. The woman turned around to see that her son had just walked into the room and smiled.

"Good morning Alex." the woman replied "Did you sleep well?"

"As good as I ever will," Alex replied, clearly feeling tired, as he had some nights where he had trouble sleeping "These last few weeks have been exhausting. Is dad up?"

"He is" his mother replied "He just got his cup of coffee and is getting ready" Alex nodded as he poured himself a glass of apple juice and sat down on a chair near the kitchen table. He looked and saw a plate of scrambled eggs with a side of toast, and he knew it was for him. After he finished, he set his plate near the sink and headed straight for his back pack before his dad walked into the room, with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey dad" Alex said.

"Hey champ," his dad replied "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, had a little trouble sleeping but I'm fine" Alex said.

"Oh, well I'm sure you can handle it" his dad replied.

"I guess," Alex replied "I got that strange feeling again, like I have every now and then" His father looked at him, and knew that he had been getting these weird feelings before.

"I'm sure it's nothing," his dad replied before he headed for the counter "After you're done with this school year you will have the next couple of months to relax" he was right. Alex knew that there was only four weeks left of school, and that summer vacation was right around the corner. He wasn't very fond of school work, but he knew that after he survived these few weeks of school, he would have 2 whole months to just relax and let his troubles flow away.

"You know I'm excited for summer," Alex told him "Alright, it looks like I'm heading out" he grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulders until he had his arms through the straps, and headed straight for the door.

"Have a good day" his mother told him.

"Thanks, you too" Alex replied to them before he headed out the door and walked down the driveway of his house straight to the bus stop (which was a metal pole that was jabbed into the ground on the other side of the street), waiting for the bus to come. He looked at his house, which stood two stories high, in the middle of a small grassy plain, and with boards covering the exterior of the house.

He and his family, the Johnsons, lived in a rural area that was on the outskirts of the city of Metrovile, it wasn't much, but he didn't mind, since he liked the grassy areas. There was a big tree that was on a hill next to his house that he would go to clear his thoughts, or just to hang out underneath the cool shade. A noise coming down the street was heard and he looked to see the bus coming down the street towards the stop. The two doors slid open as Alex walked up the stairs as he walked up the stairs and made his way towards a seat on the bus. Once he sat down, he pulled out his music player and a pair of headphones, put the headphones up to his ear and started to play one of the songs that he kept on it as the bus drove off to its next destination.

Alex looked out the window as the bus continued to move down the street and pick up more students. Soon, more and more students were on the bus, and Alex knew that they were getting closer and closer to the school. He looked out the window and saw that they had one more stop to make, which looked like it was in a suburban neighborhood. The doors opened, and a young girl, around his age stepped onto the bus. She had long, dark hair that was pulled back with a headband to show her face; with two dark blue eyes she wore a bright colored shirt, with tan khakis and white shoes.

He had seen her many times before, either in class or out in the hallway, but had never really talked to her. A while ago, he noticed that her hair had covered most of her face, and she had dark, baggy clothing, making her someone that was hiding in her shell all the time and mostly shy around others. A few months later, something had changed her, and when she started to become more confident and outgoing, how she started talking to people more, he started to notice her a bit more, and so did everybody else.

He watched as she walked down the rows, trying to find a seat, until she eventually found a seat that he found was right next to his. She sat down, and the doors of the bus up front closed as the bus started to make its way to the school. He took off his headphones, as the song had already ended, and looked across over to the girl, he wanted to say something, but didn't seem to think of anything to say. He continued to look out the window, not saying a word, as they were coming up to the school. After trying to think of something to say, he finally spoke.

"Nice day isn't it" Alex said. The girl turned to where he was, as he caught her attention, and smiled a bit, knowing that he seemed a bit shy.

"Yeah" she replied back "It's been nice for a couple of days"

"It'll be a lot nicer when we get out in the next couple of weeks" Alex said.

"Hey, I'm as excited to get out as everybody else is" The girl said to him.

"I'm sure they are," Alex said "I'm not sure if you've noticed me before, I'm Jack"

"Violet" the girl replied.

"I know who you are," Alex said "I've seen you around in school, a lot of people didn't even notice you before"

"Yeah well, that's the past now," Violet said to him. Alex noticed the bus was heading up the road that would lead right into the school parking lot, and Violet noticed as well.

"So, I guess I'll see you around then" Alex said to her.

"Sure" Violet replied. The bus soon came to a stop in the parking lot, and when it did, the door opened, and everyone started to file out of the bus. Alex let Violet go first before he got up and headed for the door, being the last student out. He looked at the building as he walked down the sidewalk and into the entrance of the school as he braced himself for the day ahead of him.

**So that's it for now, I hope you guys liked it so far, because there is still more to come. I wanted to get a good look at who Alex is as a person, and where he lives, and as a little treat, I decided to have Violet appear in the first chapter, not revealing who she is until she says her name to the character. She will be an important character in the story, along with her brother Dash, for what reason I will reveal latter. I want to point out that a few of the chapters will have some songs from the 1970's as background music just to pay tribute to the style of the movie (which looked a bit like the 60's and 70's). This story will have some contemporary elements, but I will add a few songs to pay tribute to the retro style of the movie, so that way this story would feel retro and modern at the same time. We'll also delve in a bit about Alex's parents as well, and a few more interesting facts about Alex as well. I don't own any characters except for my OC's and I don't own any music that might appear in this story. So let me know what you think so far in the reviews, and I will continue writing. So bye and stay tuned. **


	2. Life at School

**Hello again readers, glad you liked the first part, because here I am again with the next chapter. In the previous chapter, we were introduced to the main character Alex, now we will get to learn a bit more about him (since I didn't want much to be revealed in the first chapter), so I hope you guys like what I've got. Oh, and I forgot to mention before that this story takes place after the events of The Incredibles. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 2

In the large, crowded halls of Western View Junior High, Alex tried desperately to make it to his locker amidst the large rushing crowd of students that were all let loose in the hallway, making it hard to get through and slower to get from one class to another. After making his way through, he finally made it to his locker. It was, in a word, sturdy, but he never seemed to mind, as it had always been that way. He decoded the combination, and opened the locket, placing his backpack into the locker while he took out the books and materials needed for the first subject of the day.

"Hey Alex" a voice called out to him. Alex turned to his left and saw that it was his good friend Nathan walking down the hall towards his locker, since his was right next to Alex's. Alex had known Nathan since 4th grade, and had been close friends ever since, and he knew that he was as excited about the end of the year as he was. He was slightly shorter than Alex, with red hair, and glasses.

"Morning Nathan," Alex said as Nathan made it to his locker "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" Nathan asked.

"Fine," Alex replied "Did you hear about what happened yesterday?"

"I sure did," Nathan replied "I think I saw something about Mr. Incredible stopping a bank robbery along with the rest of the Incredibles."

"I know, I saw it on the news last night," Alex replied "Think it would've been cooler if I was there to see it myself.". His friend nodded in agreement as he continued to take a few things out of his locker. Alex had been fascinated by the Supers when he was little. He had always done some personal research on the super heroes of the past, and the good deeds that they had done for the city, as well has the super hero restriction act placed over fifteen years ago, banning all supers activity. Then four months ago, when The Incredibles appeared and stopped the giant robot known as the Omnidroid from wrecking the city and the restriction act was lifted, he had started to hear about more and more exploits of this super-hero family. He had kept in touch with Nathan, seen blogs and videos on the internet, even found newspaper clippings, as the Incredibles started to become more and more known with the people of Metrovile, and saw that the next age of heroes was already beginning. As he and Nathan walked down the hallway towards their first class, Alex had thought about what had happened, and looked at Nathan.

"Must be pretty cool huh," Alex said "To help people like that."

"Yeah, sure is," Nathan replied "I'm telling you the supers are back."

"I'll bet, I'm just wondering what happened to the others," Alex said "The ones I know from the old days that came back recently are Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone, but that's about it."

"Maybe the word hasn't spread on the release of the ban." Nathan said.

"I doubt it," Alex said "If it did then they would all be out now. I heard a rumor that someone was luring supers just so he could kill them."

"Maybe that could be why," Nathan said "Do they know who this guy is?"

"Yeah, they said his name was Syndrome, and that he was going to make himself look like a hero, but that's about it," Alex said to Nathan "I heard rumors that he's dead now."

"Serves him right then," said Nathan. Alex nodded in agreement, feeling that it was good that there were still some people left to protect the city. Although, he didn't know if there were any besides the three that survived, and if there are any other heroes out there, but pushed the thought aside as he and Nathan walked into their English class. The two found their desks, which were near the back of the room and next to each other, and sat down as other students began coming in and sitting down as the class was just about to begin. As they followed the lesson the teacher was giving, he couldn't help but think about Violet, and how he could get closer to her, even as the school year was coming to a close.

Later at lunch time, the cafeteria was bustling with activity as students sat, ate, and talked all throughout the day. Alex and Nathan went to their usual seat which was in a corner of the lunch area. Alex had bought lunch while his friend brought his from home, and they both sat down in their usual seats as the sound of activity continued throughout the lunch room.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Alex asked Nathan as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm going away," Nathan said "We're going to be visiting some relatives out in New York."

"That's cool." Alex replied.

"So what are you going to be doing?" Nathan asked him.

"Eh, not much," Alex replied "In fact, I don't think my parents have been planning anything much." he continued to chew on his food, when he looked across the room, and saw Violet sitting a few tables down from where they were sitting, chatting with a few friends of hers. He could just look away, but for some reason he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. It was like all the time she was shy he hadn't noticed him, and now that she was more confident than before, he started to become fascinated with her more and more.

"Hey," Nathan said to him "Are you ok?" Alex quickly saw that his friend was trying to talk to him, and quickly turned his attention back to his friend.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine," Alex replied quickly "I was just looking over there." Nathan saw who Alex was looking at and turned his attention back to his friend.

"Ah, I see what's going on," Nathan said with a smirk "You have eyes for that Parr girl."

"What? No I don't." Alex said trying to deny it.

"Come on Alex," Nathan said "I can tell that you're into her." Alex saw that his friend was still getting the idea, and he just gave in.

"Ok, maybe I am into her," Alex said "So what?"

"So, why don't you go over there and talk to her." Nathan suggested.

"I don't know man," Alex said to him "You know that I'm not that good with the girls."

"Dude, you've been noticing her for the past couple of months," Nathan said "It's almost the end of the year, so why should it not be your time to go over there." Alex thought for a minute, and decided that his friend was right.

"Ok, but just for the record I just want to be friends with her." said Alex.

"Oh yeah sure you do." Nathan said teasingly. Alex just rolled his eyes and waited until he was done eating, as soon as he was, he got out of his chair, spotted the table Violet was sitting in, and started walking straight down the lunch room towards the seat so that he could talk to her. He got closer and closer as his legs carried him forward, seeing that there was still time to spare before the bell rings. He felt that he was going to make it, when suddenly he felt something blocking against his foot. He tried to slow down, but realized it was too late as he tripped over and fell down to the ground. When he saw that he was on the floor, he heard laughing noises on his left side.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you going somewhere." a voice said that was mocking him. Alex put a scowl on his face, as he knew exactly who that voice belonged to, and it wasn't a good voice. Brad, who was one of the jocks at the school, was also one of the biggest bullies, and he had made some moments for Alex a living hell. He had a buff build, with tan skin, light hair, and boots.

"As a matter of fact I was going somewhere," Alex said grudgingly as he was slowly getting up to face him "Until your foot came in the way."

"Yeah, it's been a little limp lately." Brad said to him "Oh wait, it wasn't because I moved it there." he chuckled as he and two of his friends (or thugs, as Alex liked to call them) got up and made their way in front of Alex where he looked at them "So tell me, where exactly are you going?"

"None of your business." Alex said to them as he tried to move away, but they kept blocking him on all sides, forcing him to stay where he was standing.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," Brad said as he looked down on Alex "Where were you going?"

"I said it's none of your business." Alex said. He tried to move away from Brad but he pushed him back down to the ground.

"Oh it is my business," Brad said to him "Because I know you, and sometimes I like to know what it is that you're doing and where you will be going." Nathan had enough of this and got up and walked to where the scene was taking place, and even some of the students around them, including Violet, started to notice.

"Hey," Nathan said to get Brad and his friend's attention "Leave him alone."

"Oh look, it's your backup," Brad said in a taunting tone "What are you gonna do? Get Mr. Incredible to come in here and save the day?" he and his friends let out a chuckle.

"No," a voice said behind them "But we will." the bullies turned around and Alex and Nathan looked to see Violet behind them, along with a few other kids that had decided to join in "So why don't you just walk away from him now before this gets ugly, or we can let the teacher know." Brad was about to say something, but then stopped as he remembered one of the teachers always stood outside of the lunchroom in case there was trouble. He wanted to mess with Alex, like he always did, but he didn't want to get caught in the act. Soon his two friends backed away and Brad looked back at Alex, who was starting to get back up on his feet.

"You may have gotten yourself off the hook this time," Brad said to Alex "But this isn't over."

"I don't doubt it," Alex said as Brad turned around and walked back to his table. Alex saw Violet coming over to him "Thanks."

"No problem," Violet replied "You both seemed pretty outnumbered when he bumped into you guys."

"We had them on the ropes." Nathan said to her.

"Sure we did." Alex said. Violet smiled, and Alex smiled back at her before they moved back to their tables. When they sat back in their chairs, Alex looked a bit disappointed by the turn of events, and Nathan knew how Alex was feeling just by looking at him.

"Sorry things didn't work out the way you planned it," Nathan said to him "But hey at least she stood up for you." Alex looked at his friend, and then looked back at the table where Violet sat with some of her friends. One was a girl that had hair tied up in a ponytail and braces, named Kari, and the other was a boy that looked to be about his age, named Tony, who were both talking to her about what just happened.

"Yeah," Alex said "I guess you're right." Even though he didn't get to properly talk to her, she did stand up for him when he needed it, meaning that they might be friends after all. Suddenly, the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, and all of the students got up and moved into the hallway. Alex and Nathan got up from their seat and followed the others, careful not to bump into others, as Alex thought about what Violet did for him.

**Alright, so that's it for now. This one took me a hard time to come up with, since there will be a lot of OC's in this story. I based Alex's friend Nathan off of a friend that I had in school, and the character of Brad I mainly based on the character of Flash Thomson (the bully of Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-Man). These are just a few of some of the OC's I've thought of, but I am still trying to come up with some more and it's not as easy as you think. Anyway, please review and I will update soon (if anyone reading this is an author or not, please make sure you leave a review, because I feel that my recent stories have been lacking more reviews). So until next time, Superfan out. **


	3. Life at Home

**Hey yawl, so here I am with yet another chapter. So when we last left Alex, we got to see what his school life is like (with friends, bullies, etc.) and now we'll get to see what his life around his house is like. I tried to come up with as much as I could for this chapter, as I do want to see more of this character in the first couple of chapters before I have him make his little discovery. So please, enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Alex sighed as the bus was going down the street and was making its way to the house that he lived on outside the city. He had just gotten through the last periods of the day, and he knew that summer was not too far away. The bus skidded to a halt as it came up to the stop that was right across from the house that he lived in, and by now he knew his mom would be doing housework and his dad would either be at work or tinkering in the garage. He got out of his seat and exited the bus, where he waited until the bus moved down the road, allowing him to cross the street back to his house. He walked up the driveway where an old basketball hoop stood attached to the top of the garage door. He had played basketball for a few years now, since he was pretty good at it, and was taking a break for the summer, since the season already ended in the spring and would start again in the summer. He walked on the paved walkway that led up to the front door and opened it to find his mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Alex called out "I'm home" his mother turned to him, looking up from some mail that she had just gotten.

"Oh hello Alex." his mother greeted with a smile on her face "How was your day"

"Same as usual." Alex replied "Is dad home?"

"Not yet" she replied back "He said that he won't be home for another hour" Alex just shrugged his shoulders as he placed his bag on one of the chairs.

"At least my homework is starting to reduce." Alex said to himself. The homework had been lowering since the year is almost over, and all he had to do tonight was just read a section of one of his books for English "So how was your day"

"Oh I was just doing a little housework." his mom replied "I can see that you are excited for summer"

"I don't doubt it," Alex remarked "I have been dying to take a break from school"

"I can see," his mother replied "Well don't worry, just a few more weeks left and you'll be home free". His mother knew that Alex was always productive in school, got good grades, but would sometimes feel like he needs to rest, with the amount of work that he had been given all year, and he knew it as well "Your father and I are proud of you for making it this far"

"I know you are," Alex replied "So am I".

With the conversation brought to a close, Alex walked over to the garage door that was at the edge of the kitchen and opened it, leading him into the rusty room that had two cars, one was a regular car that was his moms, and next to it was an empty area where his dad's pickup truck would go. Alex turned on the lights, which were a bit dim, and took out one of his basketballs from inside a plastic chest that was in the corner of the room. He then went out to the drive way and started to shoot some hoops to pass the time. As he was dribbling the ball and shooting it into the hoop, he had a feeling that had been on his mind for a very long time.

Even though summer right around the corner, he felt like there was something missing in his life. He had a good life, good friends, parents that loved him, and hobbies that he liked to do, but he didn't know what he wanted to do. Ever since he was younger, he had started to look for his purpose in life that would make him a great person, as it was what he wanted to be for the people around him. He pushed that thought aside as he continued to shoot the basketball into the hoop, when he was done; he took a walk out to the tree that was next to his house and took a seat, taking in the fresh air and the breeze that blew down gently onto him.

"Well" Alex said to himself "Here I am, what is it that you have in store for me?" he kept sitting and thinking for who knows how long, with the sound of birds chirping on top of the tree, and a few squirrels running across the field. The sound of a pick-up truck was heard on the driveway, and he knew that his dad was home as he got up and made his way back to the house. His dad worked at a small, independent computer and phone company where he was the boss, it wasn't a big job, but it did make a good amount of money. The truck slowly pulled into the driveway and made its way into the garage, while Alex slowly walked down the path that led from his house to the open field area, looking to greet his dad as he got back from a hard day at work.

A Few hours had passed, Alex had already finished the only homework that he was assigned, his father and mother were already done with their work, and the sun was slowly starting to go down, even though the days were longer in the summer. It was about 6:30, and Alex and his parents were sitting out on the patio to eat dinner, which was good for them since the weather had started to warm up, and gave them a chance to use the grill, which had been sitting there all winter long. Alex sat in the middle chair which was all set while his mother and father sat with him under the umbrella that was in the center of the table to keep the sunlight off. The soft breeze blew on them as Alex, his mother Jenifer, and his father Henry sat down together, with a few fresh burgers that came off the grill on a plate in front of them and a salad just for his mom. They soon started eating, with Alex being the first to talk to his dad.

"So how was work today dad?" Alex asked him "Same old, same old?"

"Well, something like that," Henry replied "I was able to fix the phone cables for a new client." he then looked at his son "So how was your day?"

"Oh you know, usual." Alex replied "I made a new friend today"

"Really?" Jenifer asked him, joining in on the conversation "Is he nice?"

"Actually, he is a she," Alex said "And yeah she's pretty nice, she did stand up for me when I was in trouble"

"That's great kiddo," Henry said with a smile "It's good to make friends before the year ends, so what's her name?"

"Violet Parr," Alex answered "I've seen her a lot in my classes and in the hallway, but I didn't get the chance to know her. Ever since she started to open herself up a bit I decided to become friendly with her" His father thought a little bit about the girl's last name, until he recognized it.

"Parr," He said to himself before turning to Alex "I think I've heard that name before, it's a family that lives down in the suburban area. I saw the father of the house, Bob once when I was down the road fixing one of the telephone wires in their neighborhood. I talk to him every now and then."

"I didn't know you knew her dad" Alex said "Looks like we know the Parr's a lot more than we think we know"

"Yeah" Henry said with a smirk "And it looks like one of us is even more acquainted with one of them"

"Dad, stop it" Alex said with a laugh, as he knew that he was joking around, like his dad would do a lot around the household "We're just friends"

"I'm sure it would be nice if during the summer you and Violet could find time to spend together" Jennifer said to him. Alex turned towards his mother, and thought that it would be a nice thing.

"Yeah, I think it could be" Alex said to himself while he was looking at his food, which was about half way eaten "I am glad that school is almost over, I didn't think I could survive the whole year"

"We knew that you would make it through buddy" Henry said to him.

"I know you did," Alex said "It's just… I gotta say, I've heard people say school was supposed to make things better, but I have had my downsides in the years"

"Oh sweetheart," Jenifer said to him "I know it can be hard for you sometimes, but someday it will all make sense"

"I guess," Alex said "I'm still looking for my one purpose in life; something that I know will make me a great person"

"You already are a great person." Henry said to him "Sometimes it takes a while for us to find our purpose in life, but your mother and I know that you're special, and someday, the whole city, maybe even the world, is going to know who you are" Alex looked at his father and smiled, he hadn't figured out his purpose in life yet, but he always had the support of his parents to help him, and knew that he would find it sooner or later.

"Thanks dad," Alex said "I mean it" he proceeded to finish his food on the table before he excused himself and brought his plate back into the house. He saw both of his parents talking to each other as he put his plate in the sink, not paying attention to their conversation. He looked out and saw two dirt bikes that were inside the shed in the back yard. He and his dad had gone dirt bike riding many times, and they had just gotten started for the year about a few weeks ago, and knew that they would have a lot of time to ride this summer and in the fall.

After what seemed like an hour, Alex had taken a nice hot shower and got his sleep clothes on when he entered his room, ready for a good night's rest. He had said goodnight to his parents, and had gone into his bedroom where the lights were still on, and walked straight towards his bed. He saw some of the comic books that he kept on his nightstand, and read for a little bit before he turned off the lights. He rolled around in his bed and thought about the conversation he had with his parents, as well as what to do over the summer, before he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, awaiting the next day.

**Sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed to any of you, but I certainly did my best. I wanted to explore a little bit more about the life of Alex, both in school and at home before I go on with the story, and I assure you after this chapter, the story will start to kick up a notch. On a side note, I did base a few of the elements of Alex's home life off of elements of my life (I do own a dirt bike, and my dad has a similar job) but I don't want to give away too much; otherwise the character would be just a copy of me. Anyway, please leave a review and I will update as soon as I can, until next time, Superfan out.**


	4. The Meeting

**Hello everybody, so here I am again with the next chapter. So now that we have met the main character Alex, and have established him in the first couple of chapters, the story will be kicking into high gear and will begin getting interesting. I don't want to give too much away, but it will be pretty big, so without further or due, I bring you this next chapter, please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

It was another morning in the household, and when Alex got out of bed, he went through the same routine that he always went through, get up, brush his teeth, put clothes on, eat breakfast, etc. It was a bright morning, since it was getting warmer, but the thing that was most exciting to Alex was that it was Friday, which would lead to the beginning of the weekend, which was always his favorite days of the week. He knew that this was the last day of the third week, which meant that there were only two weeks before summer vacation, and he knew he was excited.

As he made his way towards his back-pack, he felt a sudden soreness on the back of his neck, and he knew that he was having one of those weird feelings again. The one thing that he knew was weird about it was that it felt sore at his back, but when it did, the feeling spread and tingled through the rest of his body. It felt weird for about a few minutes before it immediately went away like it was never there in the first place.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked Alex when he was walking down the hall towards him. Alex gave a sigh as he looked at his bag.

"I'm telling you these feelings I keep getting are driving me crazy" Alex told his father "Must have been some accident that we were in" his parents had always told him that he had received these sort of feelings after his back was injured in a car accident when he was a baby, and that it has always been with him ever since.

"I know it's hard, but I'm sure it's normal" Henry said to him.

"Yeah, I know, it's just really annoying" Alex said. He pushed the thought aside as he continued to check his bag. Once he was all set, he slumped his bag onto his back and seeing what time it was, made his way for the door "Bye, I'll see you later then"

"Alright, bye Alex," Henry said to him "Have a nice day"

"You too" Alex replied before he closed the door behind him and made his way to the bus stop. Once the bus picked him up and he was gone, Jennifer came walking down the stairs and came face to face with her husband. She could tell from the look in his eyes that the feelings had settled into their son again.

"He felt it again, didn't he" Jennifer said to him.

"He did," Henry said "He still thinks that it was from a car accident. I knew that he would still but it."

"But for how long?" Jenifer asked him "I know you feel guilty about keeping it from him, but sooner or later he's going to find out about this."

"Why don't we just tell him when he gets home?" Henry says to his wife.

"No, we can't." Jenifer said to him "It would be too soon, and it would hurt him when he sees that we have kept this from him, that it was for his own good."

"That was because it was a different time and ever since what happened with the Omnidroid that time is over." said Henry.

"I just don't want to see him hurt." Jenifer said to him "I also don't think that he will be ready for the responsibility that comes with this."

"He's not a boy anymore Jen." Henry said to her. Before he could continue, his cell phone started to ring on the counter "I'll get it" Henry said before he walked over to the phone and picked it up, he checked the caller ID, and it read 'unknown number'. He was suspicious at first, but then felt that it probably was one of his clients and answered, causing the phone to stop ringing "Hello, Johnson residence."

As he took a minute, he heard a voice coming in, and Henry knew it was the voice of someone that he hasn't seen in the last fifth teen years.

"What is it you need" Henry said as he continued to listen to the phone. Jenifer was getting curious and looked over to see her husband talk to whoever it was he was talking to. "And where is it that the agent wants to meet with us?" he said as he got out a piece of paper and a pencil. He then heard what the voice told him as he wrote down an address on the paper so that he wouldn't forget "Thank you" he hung up and looked at his wife.

"Who was that?" Jenifer asked him. Henry held his breath for a little bit before he exhaled and looked at her.

"It was Rick," Henry said to her "He said that he wants us to meet one of their agents"

"What for?" Jenifer asked him.

"He didn't say much," Henry replied "Just something that we would have to think about once they've shared with us." Jenifer looked at her husband hesitantly, as the NSA (or the National Supers Agency) was always dealing with supers and monitoring their activity. She didn't want to deal with them at all, but if her husband had to deal with them himself, he shouldn't do it by himself.

"Alright," Jenifer said to him "So when are we leaving?"

"In 3 hours," Henry said "It's in a certain area of the city. I just hope whatever this is will be good news"

A few hours later, Henry and Jenifer drove their way down the street and into the middle of the city, following the address and directions that Henry had written down. It took them about fifteen minutes for them to drive to the location. When Henry spotted the address on a small sign, they stopped the car and looked out. The building looked to be a small café, it looked to be about ten years old, it was big, but there didn't seem to be a lot of people there at the moment.

"I don't know about this Henry" Jenifer said to him.

"Don't worry, Rick said he had several agents guarding the place, and you promised that you would be with me the whole time." Henry assured his wife "So let's just go in there and make this as quick as possible." Jenifer looked at Henry, and then looked at the building, before she nodded to her husband in agreement. Henry then made his way to the doors of the café, with his wife in tow.

They walked inside the building to find that it was indeed less crowded, there few people sitting in the tables, whoever worked behind the counter was in the kitchen, and one person appeared to be sleeping in one of the chairs. They looked around and saw that one person in a dark work suit was sitting in one of the counters, and he knew he was one of the guards.

"I knew you would make it" A feminine voice said from a corner. The couple turned to seen that a slender woman with tan skin and wearing she wore a dark blue suit. Her face was hidden in the shadow casted from the wall that was a few inches away from the window, but a small piece of light blonde hair could be noticeable from the sun-lit area of the table. The two walked down the rows of the area to the seat that the woman was sitting it, and both took a seat.

"Surprised to see that you are working for the NSA now." Henry said to her.

"Well, I did help them escape that island, and the agency did find my skills to be very useful." the woman replied "I take it that you are doing well."

"We have been," Henry replied "So why is it that Rick called me down here to meet with you."

"I have an offer I would like to make." the woman said to them "We are planning to restart a program that was shut down fifteen years ago, and we were thinking of getting your approval for someone." Henry thought for a moment, and after some registration, he knew what it was she was talking about.

"You know why that program was shut down in the first place." Henry said to her.

"Yes, but with the lifting of the ban on supers we figured that the program could go back on." the woman said "We have already found and reached out to several other worthy children."

"And why do you think we should just give him over to you?" Jenifer said with a stern voice.

"Honey, please." Henry begged his wife, but she cut him off.

"No, let me say something," Jenifer said before she looked back at the woman "You have no Idea how much we have sacrificed so that our son could live a normal life. I don't know if he will be safe"

"Don't worry Mrs. Johnson" the woman said back "Our troops guard the facility and I assure you that he will be safe."

"She's right honey," Henry said to his wife "Our son is capable of handling himself, with or without his powers, even with the protection, I'm sure that he will be fine." Jenifer looked at his husband, and then at the woman sitting across from them, and felt that they might be right.

"I suppose so," Jenifer said "But he hasn't known about this all his life, and I feel that sooner or later he will find out."

"In case he does find out," the woman said to them "I came here to give you this." she reached to the side of her seat and pulled out a small package, shaped like a clip-board, and hands the package over to Henry, who takes it "There is a pad with a message it in, if your son does find out about himself, give it to him when you have the chance. This package will explain everything." Henry looked at the package and held onto it.

"Thank you," Henry said "I don't know how he will feel when he finds out."

"I understand that he might feel a little shocked, maybe upset," the woman said to them "But I feel that you will be able to reach out to him, and when you do, and with this program, he will see that he has great potential." she took a sip of a small cup of coffee that she had on the table.

"Well thank you for bringing us down here to talk." Henry said to them "We need to get going."

"Of course." the woman said. Henry and Jenifer got up and made their way to the door, when they got out of the building, they got to their car and drove off back to their house. As they were driving, Jenifer looked at the package that had been given to them, and then at her husband.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Jenifer said to him "I'm not sure if he will be angry at us or not."

"Trust me," Henry said "When the time is right, we will tell him the truth."

**Alright, so that's it for now, I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to have one chapter with the parents meeting someone before I get to Alex making his discovery so that I can get the story on track, and as for who this woman is, I'll let you figure it out, but I won't reveal who it is until later. Anyway, please leave a review and I will update soon. So I will see you guys next time, as there is more to come your way.**


	5. Making a Move and a Risk

**So my fellow authors and readers, I'm back, and I have another chapter in store for you. The last chapter showed Alex's parents have a meeting with a mysterious person, which means now this story is starting to get on track. This chapter took me a while to come up with, mainly because of how I wanted it to play out, but I did the best I could with it, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

After making his way through the Friday, Alex was ready for the weekend, which was good since it meant only two weeks left until no more classes. His parents could tell that he was excited, since they could tell from the smile on his face. When he was at home, Alex thought that he noticed that his parents were feeling a little off, but they both reassured him that it was nothing. He seemed to be confused about it, but then decided that it was nothing, as he felt that sometimes his parents worried about a lot of things.

Now that Alex had made his way through what seemed like a pretty decent weekend, it was Monday again, it may seem like the worst day of the week to many, but it was a big day for Alex and the same for everybody else in the school. Monday was chosen for the day of the end of the year school party, where all of the students and teachers would get together to celebrate the year that they had all went through, and to congratulate everyone as they will soon make it to the next year. Everyone would be there, and that would give Alex the perfect opportunity to talk to some of his friends and Violet.

Alex was getting a leather coat on as he was getting ready for the bus to show up, he would sit out under the tree, in the bright morning sun. His mother then called him back into the house, and he got up and walked down the dirt path back to their house. Once he was inside, he saw that both of his parents were sitting in the table.

"You guys know that I like to sit out there and think." Alex said to both of them.

"We know you do," Jenifer said to him "We just want to make sure that you are ready."

"Of course I'm ready," Alex said "In fact, I've been ready ever since I woke up, all I have to do is just wait for the bus."

"It always comes at the same time as it always comes." Henry said to him.

"I know it does, but I'm pretty excited for today." Alex said to them.

"We know you are." Jenifer said to him.

"Just two more weeks left until no more classes." Alex said "This party at the school is going to be huge." his parents looked at Alex, and watched as he was getting all of his stuff ready for the day. They felt that they wanted to tell him about the secret that they have kept from him, in fact, they wanted to tell him the whole weekend, but they couldn't find the right time to tell him, and they felt that now would not be the best time either, since he was feeling good at the moment, so they just let it slide.

"Alright, do you have everything?" Jenifer asked him.

"Yes mom I do." Alex told her "And I made sure it has everything."

"Good" Jenifer replied. Before the conversation could go any further, the sound of the bus coming down the street caught everyone's attention, and knew that it was time to go.

"Bye guys see you later." Alex said as he walked out the door and headed straight for the bus. Once he got in, the bus moved down the street and made its usual pick-up stops before it made its way down to the school. He looked around to see all of the students that were picked up, and he could tell that they were just as excited as he was.

The students all had clothes that were appropriate for the events today, and some were wearing colored shirts that they would wear when playing the sports event style tournament games today. Not only that, but they also had a ton of carnival style games, DJ, and snacks for everyone, and it was going to be a good day for them indeed.

Alex looked around to see if he could find Violet and sit next to her, and soon, he saw that she was sitting with another friend by the window, appearing to be in the middle of a conversation with that student. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to make himself look rude and interrupt, so he sat back, and waited as the bus went down the street. Soon, it pulled down the street, and through the parking lot before parking in front of the school, prompting the students to head out of the bus and into the school once the doors opened.

The students came in like always, rushing in, and Alex couldn't seem to find space for him to walk through, but he didn't mind, since that's what it was always like all year long. He made his way to his locker and dropped his stuff off before he just sat by his locker, thinking to himself like he always did, waiting until they would be called down to the assembly hall.

"Hey Alex." Nathan said as he walked down the hall towards his locker.

"Hey Nathan," Alex said "You excited for today?"

"Yeah I am." Nathan replied. Alex looked at him, and judging by the clothes he was wearing, and the stuff he had with him, and he knew that his friend was already set to go for today. The PA system then called for the students to come down to the lecture hall, causing all of the students to flow down the hall, and Alex and Nathan followed, trying to stay close together, while Alex tried to look around and see if he could find Violet anywhere. The students all made it to the lecture hall, where they all sat in each seated rows. As some of the teachers came out into the room and onto the stage, the students all clapped as they came up to address the students.

The principle then starts off by saying how proud he is to see everyone here, how he sees the proud faces in the crowd, how this was going to be a fun day, how the memories of the year will stay with us and how far we have gotten this year. Alex was listening, but was looking to see if he could find Violet anywhere in the crowd of students, and after looking for her, he saw her sitting in a corner just several rows below him, next to one of her friends. He decided to wait until the announcement was over so he could talk to her.

"So today students," the principle continued "I ask you to have fun, nothing more. As the summer comes close, we wish of you the best of it, but until then, have fun." the whole crowd applauded as the students were ordered in a single file line out of the room and to the rest of the school where the celebration day was happening in all corners of the school. Alex and Nathan walked to the outside area, where most of the carnival style events and games were, with music playing in the back ground.

_(Song: "Don't Bring me Down" by Electric Light Orchestra)_

"You wanna try the dunk tank?" Nathan asked.

"No go ahead," Alex replied back "I'll catch up with you in a little while."

"No problem." Nathan said before he ran off to the dunk tank. After he was gone, Alex looked around for Violet. He then saw her walking around by herself, probably looking for something specific to do, and that's when he had his chance, he walked over to Violet. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a bright white striped short skirt, along with white flats, making Alex see that she wanted something special to wear today.

"Hey Violet." Alex said as he walked over to her. Violet turned at the sound of his voice and smiled.

"Oh, it's you." Violet said "Didn't think I was that hard to find."

"Well you are more noticeable so I'll put that as a good reason." Alex said, causing the two of them to laugh at the small laugh before the two looked at each other "So, is there something that you're looking for?"

"Yeah, I was trying to find the face-paint area, but only my friend Kari knew where it was and she's off to the ring toss." Violet replied.

"I know where it is," Alex said to her "its right by one of the bounce houses, I can take you over there if you want."

"Ok sure." Violet said. She started to follow Alex as he led her through the immense crowd of students, rushing through all parts of the school, to the places that most of the students saw as the most wanted event, while some were just chatting in the hallways, playing floor hockey in the gym, or hanging out with bottled water or sodas in their hands. As they were walking, Alex wanted to get closer to Violet, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So," Alex began nervously "Kind of a big day isn't it, and I've been pretty excited."

"I know, I've been excited too," Violet said "Although my little brother has been a bit jealous."

"I take it that your brother bothers you sometimes?" Alex asked her.

"You have no Idea." Violet said with a smirk. Alex smirked, he may be an only child in his family, but he had heard that many younger siblings can be annoying "What about you? Does your brother or sister bother you?"

"Actually I don't have one," Alex replied "I'm an only child"

"Oh, I didn't know that." Violet replied.

"Well now you know." said Alex "So since I'm with you does this mean we're hanging out today?"

"I thought we were already doing that?" Violet asked him playfully.

"Do you want to hang out today?" Alex asked "I can go to my friend Nathan if I'm bothering you."

"No, it's ok," Violet replied "I would like to hang out with you today." Alex smiled, and they walked to the face paint area, where Violet got a small yellow and orange sun painted on the side of her cheek. After that, the two of them spent most of the day together, playing a lot of the games, and talking about each other, getting to know more about each other's lives, family, and what they usually like to do. Ever since he got to talk to her on the bus, Alex had wanted to be more acquainted with Violet, and today, it felt like he had finally reached that goal. Soon, the school was getting close to dismissal time, and everyone was getting their belongings out of their lockers and the janitors were cleaning up the trash that was left behind.

Alex was getting the things out of his locker when Nathan came along.

"So I take it you had fun?" asked Nathan.

"I sure did," Alex replied "Sorry I didn't catch up with you when I could."

"It's ok man," Nathan replied "I know that you were making your move and I didn't want to intervene." Alex looked at Nathan, and figured that he knew about him being with Violet.

"How did you know?" Alex asked him.

"I saw you out there with her during the day," Nathan said to him "I'm proud of you man."

"Thanks," Alex said "I knew I would get the chance to talk to her."

"Yeah you did." Nathan said in a sly tone, and Alex took the hint.

"We're just friends." Alex said.

"Ok, alright," Nathan said "I'll see you later." Alex nodded and waved goodbye as his friend left, leaving him to finish packing up and walking out of the school to his bus, thinking about all of the fun he had today with Violet. As soon as everybody was on the bus, the vehicle started to slowly pull out of the parking lot, and make its way out of the path and down the road. While the vehicle moved, Alex was thinking to himself, thinking about how he only had two whole weeks of school left, and the whole summer that was ahead of him.

However, as he was thinking, up on the road, a person driving in a black sports car was making his way down the road beyond normal speed, as he must have been in a hurry for something. As the bus made its way down the streets towards the roads for the students, the bus driver saw the car coming, and fearing that he didn't want an accident, he slammed the breaks, causing the bus to sway and turn in reaction to the sudden stop. The bus started tipping over, and soon hit one of the power lines next to a building, causing the bus to finally land on its side and crashes into the pole.

Most of the students inside had toppled over, some landed on their backs and received some minor wounds, cuts or bruises, while some were knocked out unconscious after hitting their head on the walls of the bus. Alex was lucky to have landed on his side when he crashed, as he slowly got up with a sharp but minor pain on his side, and looked around to see that some of the students were getting up and were starting to panic. Several people had stopped and one person was already at the phone dialing 911. Alex got up and made his way to the front, where the bus driver was still in the chair, and stopped by the first row of seats.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." the bus driver replied. Alex looked back at the other students.

"Is everybody else ok?" Alex asked out loud. The students that were not unconscious replied weakly, and Alex knew that some of the students were unconscious; he turned to the bus driver, who was unstrapping his seat belt "Is that emergency door in the back still usable?"

"It always has been kid." the bus driver said. Alex nodded and turned to the other students behind him, and the bus driver got out of his seat "Alright, somebody get the back door open and we'll all get out in single file. If there is anyone hurt or unconscious then we'll carry them out." the students that were up all nodded and Alex rushed to the back to open the door. He pulled at the leaver with all of his might before he finally got the door to open.

Once he did, he ushered the other students in the bus to follow him towards the door, where they began to exit in single file slowly but carefully, and several loose wires were flapping on top of the windows. Some of the students also carried about two or three students that were unconscious out on their backs, and the bus driver was the last one out. Alex sighed as the students all sat in a safe area as the police and ambulance arrived on the scene to check on the students.

"Looks like we got everybody." the bus driver said as he looked at the students.

"Yeah" Alex replied "It looks…" he looked back at the students that were sitting together in the circle being looked at, and noticed Violet wasn't there "There's one that we missed" he immediately rushed back into the bus and frantically looked around to see if Violet was still in there. He called out her name twice until finally he found her, lying unconscious with her bag right next to her, as one window started to break. He knew that he had to act fast so he went over to Violet who was lying unconscious.

"Violet?" Alex called to her "Violet you there? Please, wake up." he shook her to see if she was awake, but she still laid there not moving, knocked out cold. He saw the window was starting to crack and he had to be quick, so with all his strength, he pulled her out of her chair and started to carry her and her bag, just then, the window shattered, and the wire started to flap around in the bus uncontrollably at them. Alex knew he wasn't going to let Violet be hurt, so he had to do what seemed to be the most stupid thing to do, he lowered Violet and carried her body a bit lower while he still attempted to move towards the exit of the bus. Suddenly, the wire that was loose suddenly struck Alex, and a stinging sensation came to his body, he collapsed, but surprisingly, he didn't black out, but was feeling week from the shock that it sent into his body.

He saw a figure come down, and seeing how help has come, Alex picked Violet back up and continued to carry her to the exit of the bus. When he was almost there, a pair of arms stretched themselves out and grabbed the two kids, pulling them towards the exit. The woman then took Violet with her while Alex decided to go to the rest of the students. They all crowded around Alex, fearing that he may be hurt from the shock. Alex saw them getting to him, worried about him, but he waved his hand dismissively.

"No it's ok, I'm fine." Alex said. He slowly got up, ignoring how he survived that shock, and looked to see who had carried Violet out along with him. He saw that it looked to be a woman, with short brown hair, and judging by how worried she looked at Violet, he saw that it was her mother. There was a man that was with them as well, he was a bulky man, possibly in his early forties with blonde hair, looking down, feeling his daughters pulse, and gave a sigh of relief when seeing that their daughter was still alive. Ignoring the pain in his back, he walked over to the two adults who looked up and saw that the boy was walking towards them.

"You're Alex right?" the woman asked. The boy simply nodded his head as he looked down at Violet, who was still lying unconscious, but unharmed "Thank you" the woman said to him.

"You're welcome." Alex replied. As he felt the sting in his body again, and slumped down on the pavement so he could rest, also feeling a pain in his back side. While paramedics came to check in on him, and soon after giving a call to his parents on his cell phone, he waited, watching the damage that the accident caused, until his parents arrived to pick him up and take him home.

**I'll admit, this chapter took a while for me to come up with, since I was having trouble figuring out how this scene should play out. It may not be my best written chapter, but I did my best, and I'm sure you'll all be satisfied with how hard I worked on it, and I'll bet you liked that little cameo near the end. I based the clothes that Violet wears in the chapter loosely on a picture I found on Deviantart. For the music, in order to not have links in every chapter, I have decided to post the name of the song in parenthesis, and then you'll be able to find that song on YouTube. I don't want to spoil much, but we will get to David's powers in the next chapter; in fact, this accident he faced in the chapter will lead to him discovering what his parents have been hiding from him. So please review and I will update as soon as I can, so stay tuned fellow readers.**


	6. Shocking Discovery

**Hello again fellow readers, I'm glad that you've made it back. So last time, on the way home from school, Alex saves Violet's life after the bus crashes, and is shocked by a loose wire, but not injured. There will be more revealed to this, so just sit tight and enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Alex sat quietly as his parents drove him back to the house, still in a faint, but bothering amount of pain in his body. After he called his parents, they both drove down to pick him up, as they had felt worried sick about what just happened to him, although they did feel glad that he was alright. They felt that after he told them that he was shocked, that he should be taken to the hospital, but after he told them that he was fine, they were relieved. Although Alex still felt that there was a weird feeling in his backside, he pushed the thought aside as the car pulled into the driveway and stopped in the garage.

"I'm sorry about what happened Alex," Jenifer said to him "But I'm sure you had fun today" Alex smiled at his mom, who was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I did" Alex said. While they drove in, a thought came to Henry's head.

"What about the other students in that bus?" Henry asked concerned.

"Don't worry dad, they're all fine," Alex replied "And I managed to save one of them when she was stuck"

"That's a relief," Henry replied as he stopped the car "Just wanted to know". Alex got out of his seat in the back and walked slowly to the door. Once he got inside, he placed his backpack on a chair that was in the corner of the room, and went to the freezer to take out an ice pack. As he placed it on his head, he looked at his parents who had just walked into the door.

"Hey, do you mind if I just go up and rest for a minute?" Alex asked them.

"Of course sweetheart" Jenifer replied "If you need anything just ask us" Alex nodded as he walked down the hallway to the stairs and walked up until he made it into his room. He looked at the clock, which the time was roughly 3:30, and already a lot had happened today. Thoughts about today were swimming around his head as he walked into his room, he thought of the time that he spent with Violet at the school, and the way he had finally become friends with her. Then he thought of the accident, which had almost killed the students inside it, and how he almost risked his life to save Violet's.

He was sure that most of the parents were feeling relieved that their children on that bus were ok. He knew they were probably crying in relief and comforting their kids as best as they could, worrying about their health and safety. The near accident may have almost ruined the day for him, but at least he and the other students came out alright, and he would admit he did have fun at the celebration today. He sat down on his bed and looked at the door to his room, wondering if his parents were feeling the same way inside, he knew that they were feeling calm at the moment, but he was wondering if they had still felt worried about their son being injured, even though he had told them that he was alright.

He let out a sigh, and plopped himself on his back on top of his bed, but when he did, he felt something poking behind him.

"Ow!" Alex yelped out as he quickly got off the bed. He looked behind him to see if there was a pin or something that was stuck to the bed, but there was nothing "That's weird" he thought to himself as he looked at the bed, still curious as to what caused the sudden pain. At first he thought it was something on the bed, but then he felt the weird feeling coming from his backside, and figured that it must be back again, with the accident making it feel worse. He didn't doubt it since he did get a bad blow from that wire that hit him. He walked into the bath room so that he could get a better look in the mirror and in the light, but not before he closed the door and brought the ice pack with him.

In the bathroom, he turned on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing that he needed to see what was going on with the pain on his backside. He took off his shirt and turned around to look at his back, at first glance, he saw that there was a small burn mark that he knew was where the wire hit him. He knew that it would go away, but soon there was something that caught Alex's attention that he hadn't noticed before. From the view in the mirror, Alex saw that there was something pointed and small that was sticking out from the back of his neck. Alex looked at it, and felt that it was probably just a metal splinter that he gained from the crash on the bus, but after a closer look, he knew that he would have felt it earlier, and there was a small red light that was blinking from it.

"What is this?" Alex thought out loud. He moved his hand up closer to whatever it was that was on the back of his neck. When his finger reached it, he pricked at it to see if it would jiggle it's way off, and when he did, he felt it wiggle a little bit, but it stayed where it was, as if it had been there for a while, and he didn't notice this at all. He held the end with both of his fingers, and he knew that if he pulled it out now, he could show it to both of his parents later. With a deep breath, he braced himself for whatever quick pain would come, and he yanked the small piece off of his neck.

Suddenly, a pain went through his body and it nearly brought him to his knees. The sudden feeling was all over his body, and he looked at his arms to see that a strange energy, looking like electrical bolts were surging through his body. He let out his hand, and two bathroom appliances were floating in the air, and he saw an electrical lightning bolt channeled out of his arm clinging onto the objects. He quickly brought his arm down and back to his body, causing the items to fall back down where they were before. He stared at his arms in shock, seeing that the lightning bolts were gone as he calmed down, and looked at the object he pulled out, and was as curious as ever as to what this thing actually is. He didn't know what he wanted to say to his parents, but he decided to wait for a little while and placed the object into his pocket.

"Alex," Jenifer's voice called from outside of the room "Is everything alright?" Alex looked at his body, still in shock from what just happened, before he looked back at the door

"Yeah mom, I'm fine" Alex replied back, although after what he just witnessed he didn't know if he was fine or not.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure," Jenifer replied "Do you want me to come in?"

"No," Alex quickly replied "No, I'm fine, I just… The lights were off and I couldn't see where I was going" He waited until the sound of footsteps leaving came from outside, signifying that she had left, leaving Alex in the bathroom, looking at his body, still in shock by what just took place, and said quietly to himself "What's happening to me?"

After relaxing for a while, it was dinner time, and Alex sat at the kitchen table with both of his parents as they ate together. Alex ate silently, as both of his parents looked at him, both having no idea what it was that Alex discovered today. After he went out of the bathroom and back into his room, he felt curious as to what happened to him. Soon he learned that if he held it in on instinct, whatever it was that was inside him could be controlled, but he could still feel it. He knew that something was happening to him, and that whatever it was that was in the back of his neck had something to do with it. He was sitting at his chair looking down on his food, which was almost empty, not saying a word, thinking about what it was that was happening to him. Henry took a bite of his food, while noticing the look on his son's face.

"You seem awfully quiet" Henry said to Alex "Are you sure you're alright?" Alex looked up to his dad, and straightened himself before he responded

"What? No I'm fine" Alex replied back to him. Henry didn't believe him, and sensed that Alex was feeling something off.

"Come on son" Henry said softly "I can see that you don't feel well, so why don't you tell us what's wrong? We're here for you, so you can talk to us" Alex looked at his parents, and since dinner was just about over, he felt that now would be a good time to talk to them about it. Alex exhaled a breath that he felt like he had held in for an hour, and pushed his plate aside so he could focus on them.

"Alright, I guess I can tell you" Alex said before he began. He felt nervous for doing this, worried that his parents might freak out, but he might as well have to take his chances and come clean with it "I think… Something weird is happening to me" His parents looked at each other, and soon felt a bit concerned.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" His mother asked him.

"After I went upstairs into my room, I discovered something that I think I might have gotten, or had been in me for a while" Alex told them.

"What is it that you found?" Henry asked him.

"I'll get to that after" Alex said "But first I want to show you guys. Just promise that you won't freak out"

"Of course" said Jenifer. Alex got up from his seat and found the closest object that he could find, which a small empty plastic bowl was sitting. He looked back at his parents who were looking curiously, before he turned back to the bowl. He let out a deep breath before he launched his arms out, and as soon as he did, a lightning bolt shot out of it and grabbed onto the bowl. The parents watched as Alex lifted the bowl in the air using the lightning bolt, and moved it around in the air. He held it up for a while before he placed it back down on the counter, feeling slightly worn out. Alex, worried that his parents would scream, panic, call 911, anything, turned to them, but to his surprise, they looked more guilty than shocked, as if discovering a secret that they kept.

"Anyway, I first discovered this when, I found this in the back of my neck" said Alex. He reached into his pocket and pulled the small device from his pocket, holding it out for both of them to see. After placing it on the table, Alex looked at his mom and dad, waiting to see what their reaction or answer to him would be. Henry let out a sigh before he stood up and looked at his son right in the eye, taking the device into his hand.

"I can't believe it," Jenifer said to her husband "After all these years, it finally comes off"

"Wait a minute. How did you guys know about this?" Alex asked. Both of his parents looked at each other, and felt that if they were going to tell him, then now was the time.

"Come with us," Henry said to him "We need to talk" Henry then walked away from his seat and motioned Alex to follow him from behind. Alex looked as confused as ever as to what was going on, but decided to follow his father downstairs into the house's basement, and it wasn't long until Jenifer followed them as well. The basement that they had was a nice one with clean carpet, furniture, an exercise bike, a TV, and a small refrigerator, with a backside included, which was more stuffed and old than its nicer, cleaner side.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, you're not;" Henry said as he stopped at the edge of the basement "It's just, I have something to show you, something that I should have told you a long time ago." He led Alex over to the edge of the basement backside, which had a small box at the front, with several old items in it, such as portraits and a baseball bat stood there. Alex looked at his father, and then at the small box, and seemed a bit skeptical. Then, Henry pulled back the baseball bat, and suddenly, it started to beep, revealing itself to be a secret lever, and causing the empty wall next to it to open.

Alex looked at his dad in surprise before Henry tilted his head ushering Alex to go right ahead. Alex pointed to himself to be sure and Henry nodded, allowing Alex to slowly and cautiously move down the very short tunnel before the door immediately opened right in front of him. On the other side of the door, was something that Alex had never expected to see, and something that was amazing. On the other side was a small hall that contained a black and gold suit in a glass casing, and several portraits from newspaper clippings and pictures over fifteen years old.

It was the black suit that Alex was mostly looking at, which was a bulky, leather suit, with hints of golden yellow on the arms, legs, and gloves, smooth and sleek outside, black boots, a black mask attached to the suit that covered most of the face and a decorative golden 'F' in the center, with the lines in the letter shaped like lightning bolts. Alex looked at all that surrounded him, and as it was being processed into his brain, he looked at all of the pictures of his father in the suit, and at the suit itself, and then, it finally hit him. He turned to look at his father, who had a feeling of guilt within him, and looked at the stuff around them.

"Dad," Alex said quietly "You were a super?" Henry nodded.

"Fironic," Henry replied "Alex, I think this explanation is long overdue."

**So it looks like we finally know what it was that Alex's parents were hiding, so next time we'll see what it is that Henry will explain to his son. I hope you guys like it, and for some fans of the movie, the name Fironic is a reference to the unseen super that people first thought Syndrome was in the scene where he shows up to 'save' them from the Omnidroid. I thought that it would be a fun little reference to the movie, and it was the one name I think would be cool for the hero.**

**As for his powers, I decided that it would be a type of energy power, not like electro, but more like Cole McGrath from the Infamous games, although this isn't a crossover, I decided to give him these powers just because I thought it would be fun. Anyway, please review and I will continue to update, and more will be shown in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**


	7. Messages and Decisions

**Hello readers, I'm back, and I haven't given up on this story yet. Sorry about the delay, I went to a camp for about a week, which I'll admit was pretty fun, but enough about my personal life. Last time, Alex discovers a mysterious power within him from taking something out of the back of his neck, and his father reveals that he was a hero known as Fironic. Now we'll see what else will be revealed to Alex. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

After looking at his father's hidden room that contained the costume, and relics of the famous super known as Fironic, Alex was led into the living room with both of his parents. He sat in a couch chair, while his parents sat on the couch across from him, with a coffee table standing between them. Alex was examining his arm, looking at the energy that was in his arm, the power that he never knew he had his whole life was now coursing within his body. He then lowered his arm, causing the energy to switch off, and he looked at both of his parents, who both had a hint of guilt within them at the moment.

"I didn't think you'd be ready for this," Henry said to him "But after all of these years, and despite what's been happening, I think it's time you should know."

"Well after what I just discovered I think now would be a perfect time to explain." Alex said to him. Henry sighed and took a breath before he began.

"Years ago, before you were born, the supers were in their prime," Henry explained "They roamed the streets of this city and possibly other parts of the country, saving lives and fighting crime. I was one of them, a super that went by the name 'Fironic'. I had the power to us an electric energy within my body for several purposes, and use it get around the city, defense and offense against an enemy, and sometimes to heal or revive anyone wounded. I was pretty well known like all of the greats, from Mr. Incredible to Dynaguy, all of us were respected and treated well for what we did."

"You mean until the ban?" Alex asked. Henry let out a sigh as he remembered the ban on supers.

"Yes, it was then because of lawsuits from damage injuries caused during our heroic deeds that lawsuits were filed on many supers, including me" Henry explained.

"So what did you do?" Alex asked him.

"I don't want to go too much, because I can assure you it's pretty bad" Henry said to him. Alex wanted to ask why, but then he decided not to. "Anyway, when the supers went into hiding, I was reluctant, because I felt that I would lose sight of myself. Soon I met your mother, who back then was a guidance counselor and when I revealed to her about myself and my problem, she helped me and we eventually married"

"So looks like I inherited something from you," Alex said to Henry "But what about the chip in the back of my neck? How did that get there?"

"That's the thing that we were most guilty about" Henry replied "You see, when you were born, I had found that you had inherited my powers, but because of the ban at the time, we decided that we should blend in and adjust to civilian life. So a friend of ours named Doc Sunbright, who's a scientist and a doctor for supers designed this chip that when implanted, connects to the spinal cord and brain to suppress your powers. It came with a price though; he said that if the device received a single electric shock, then the device would be disabled. So we had to make sure that you'd be safe."

Alex listened to what his father was saying to him, and it was starting to make more and more sense to him. The reason that the weird feelings came to him, which actually his powers were attempting to seethe its way through his body, along with how his father didn't really talk about much from what he did before Alex was born.

"If you don't believe me, then let me show you." Henry said as he got up, he looked at the small table, and saw a small candle sitting there. With a short breath, Henry concentrated on the vase, and before Alex knew it, he let his hand out, and a small electrical bolt enveloped its way around the candle, and slowly lifted it off the ground. The shock wasn't as big as Alex saw himself do when he first found it, but it was enough to carry it. Then as Henry was demonstrating, Alex let out his hand and shot out a bolt that grabbed onto the candle. When Henry saw this, he lowered his hand and allowed his bolt to return to him while Alex continued to let it hover before setting it down as gently as possible.

"I know it seems a bit smaller than the one you used earlier," Henry said to Alex "It's just that I haven't used my abilities in a very long time." Alex looked at his father with a bit of amazement, but then had one more question in mind.

"All this time my dad was a super, and I have powers," Alex said "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It was my Idea to keep it a secret" Jenifer said to Alex "I just didn't want you to feel different, I wanted us to live a normal life, and not have you feel like you had something that you couldn't even use" she looked down on the floor in guilt. Alex could see that his mom was feeling bad about this whole thing, that she wanted his powers kept for his own good "You have every right to be mad at me, and your father, but just know that we did it because we love you" Alex looked at both of his parents, surprised by what he learned, but still felt guilty for the sacrifices that they had made just so he could live a normal life.

"I'm not that mad" Alex said to them. Jenifer looked at him, surprised by his reaction "It's just… I need a minute" he got up from his seat, and without another word, he walked towards the stairs and went straight to his bedroom door. Henry and Jenifer were left alone, in the living room.

"I knew he wouldn't take it very well" Jenifer said to her husband.

"I don't think so, I just think he needs a while to take it all in." Henry said to His wife.

"Well, he did say that he wasn't that mad at us" Jenifer said "But I still don't think he's ready for this."

"Honey," Henry said "We've been doing this for too long, the ban has been lifted, Alex has grown, and I think he's ready for this"

"Do you think we should give him that package?" Jenifer asked him.

"I think we should, it's time for Alex to see his true destiny" said Henry. Jenifer looked at her husband, who had a hint of confidence in his expression, and figured that he was right.

"Do we still have that package?" Jenifer asked Henry.

"It's in the drawer in the kitchen" Henry replied. The two then got up and Jenifer went into the kitchen to retrieve it.

Meanwhile, Alex sat on top of his bed, the lights in his room off, as he looked at both of his arms. In the darkness, he could see the energy that he had discovered earlier visible on his arms, and concentrated on the energy. As he concentrated, it started to become brighter, illuminating the room in a faint but white glow. The bolts soon reached up to his hand, and Alex looked at the power starting to grow, brighter, and stronger. While he did, he took time to process everything that his parents, had told him, how his father use to be a super hero, how a chip was implanted into the back of his neck to keep his powers in check just so they could keep him safe.

Speaking of the chip, he could feel that there was a small hole on the back of his neck from where the chip was, it hurt a little bit, but he knew it would go away eventually. He continued to focus on the power within him, which was slowly glowing bright as he concentrated on it. He was still curious about his powers, until a sudden blast shot out to the wall, hitting a small area that was close to the door, leaving a small hole in it. He looked at his hands, and calmed down, causing the energy to disappear from his arm. As he figured that he would know to control these powers, he heard a knock on the door, which caused him to turn to that direction.

"Come in." Alex called out to the door. It opened to reveal his mother, who appeared to be holding a small folder shaped package. Jenifer took a deep breath and walked into the room towards Alex. Her nostrils soon smelled the burning smoke, and looked to see the fresh burn mark on the wall "Sorry about that mom."

"It's alright Alex" Jenifer said to him "This is the first time that your using your powers so I don't blame you. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Alex replied "I'm just getting use to the fact that I have powers."

"I know Alex, we're really sorry." Jenifer said but Alex stopped her.

"You don't have to keep saying that" Alex said "I'm not mad. I know you feel guilty, but I don't think you have to be worried about me anymore, I'm just taking a look at what I have" Jenifer smiled a bit.

"I'm glad that you're not mad at us Alex" Jenifer said "But there is something that we also wanted to share with you." Alex looked up at his mother, and looked at the package curious. "On Friday, after you left for school, your father and I were called down to a meeting with someone, a woman, who gave us this" she handed the package over to Alex, who took it slowly from her hands.

"What is it?" Alex asked her.

"The woman said that it was a message and something that we would have to think about" Jenifer said "And we know that it's for you." Alex looked at the package, then back at his mom.

"Do you want me to open it?" Alex said.

"We do, but I think your father said that you should look at the message privately" Jenifer said "You'll understand" Alex nodded, and Jenifer got up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was out of the room, Alex looked at the package before him. It was a tan folder, made to carry special paper or documents, with a flap on the top to put the paper in. He thought it was paper at first, but when he touched it, he felt something in there that was too hard, and felt to smooth to be paper. Without waiting any further, Alex took the top of the folder, and ripped it off.

Alex held the folder upside down until something slid out of the bottom. It appeared to be a slick, thin, black object, he held out the entire thing in his hands. It appeared to be the size of a clip board, but with the style and sleekness of a laptop, it had a screen in the center, with an oval speaker right underneath it. He wanted to see if there was an on button for him to push, but suddenly, something started to blink on the screen, making Alex peer at it even closer. As the light started to blink faster, he saw the words 'hold still' form on the screen. When he was about to speak the words, which had him curious, the whole screen lit up and a light moved across his face, spearing to be scanning it.

"_Match: ID Alex Johnson." _a voice from the device said after it was done scanning his face. Alex was startled at this, and dropped the device, which landed on his bed. A small rod came up and the scanning light circled the room, scanning the room for anyone else not in Alex's family that might be listening, and when there wasn't, the light turned off and the rod slid back into the device, "_Room is secure, commence message."_

Alex looked down at the device and picked it up as the screen, as the image of a woman came on. She was a tan skinned woman with honey blonde hair, a slender body (even though it showed her top, and she appeared to be wearing a black suit over a white shirt.

"_Hello Alex_" the woman spoke in a smooth voice "_Yes, we know who you are, if you are getting this message, we assure you that you have nothing to worry about. My name is Mirage, and I want to make an offer that you might be interested in. I work as an agent for the National Supers Agency, or the NSA, and in case you haven't learned it, your father was once one of the greatest super heroes of the golden days. How do I know this, because we have been monitoring people like your father, which is how I know you._" Alex already knew that his father was a super hero, but was too fixated on the message to think about it.

"_I have been learning more about you Alex_" Mirage said in the message "_And if you have ever discovered or learned of your powers, then here is my offer. In the glory days of the heroes, the NSA created a special and secret training program that was designed to train you people gifted with super powered abilities so that one day, they could become the heroes of the next generation. However, when the super hero restriction act came into light, banning all activity of the super heroes, the program was shut down._" Alex, knowing the ban was over, knew where this woman would be going next.

"_However, now that the ban was lifted because of the heroic acts of 'The Incredibles', not only has the ban on heroes been lifted, but the NSA has also decided to restart the program, and are looking for young, gifted children or teens to join and become part of the program, where they will learn the skills of a hero, and practice and learn to control their powers. We have already found recruits, and we are searching for a few more, which brings me to you. If you join you will go with others to a special location to be part of the program. In case you have discovered your powers or if you haven't you can discuss it with your mother and father, throughout the program you will be kept in contact with them and they will let you know what you'll need._"

Alex was listening to the whole thing, and felt that this message was calling to him, beckoning him to do something that he should have done before, but pushed that aside as Mirage kept talking.

"_So you see Alex, the supers aren't gone_," Mirage said to him "_You are here, and there are others like you as well. You can still do great things, and live up to the potential that you have had your whole life, or, you can still live the normal life that you're living, it's your choice. You have until the beginning of summer to decide, and the program will start after the Fourth of July. If you want to do this, call the number on the card, consult your parents, and voice matching will be used to ensure security. Like I said Alex Johnson, if you want to follow down this road, think about it, it's your choice_" after she finished the screen went black.

As the message was over, Alex sat on his bed speechless, unable to think of what to do or say. Unknown to him at the moment, both of his parents were standing behind the door to Alex's bedroom door, listening to everything that the message was telling Alex. In his room, Alex was lost for a bit, thinking of what the message said to him, but then, something hit him. He started to feel that maybe this is that moment that he has been searching for, that one purpose in life, that he could become a super hero, just like his father was. A beep noise came from the device and Alex looked to see a small piece of paper dispense out the bottom. Alex picked it up to see that it had a phone number that he would use to call them if he decided to accept.

While he was looking at the phone number, seeing that it was their chance, Henry and Jenifer carefully opened the door and stepped into Alex's room. Alex looked up to see them walk in, and he placed the piece of paper on the bed next to him, and looked towards his parents. Alex could see that both of his parents were looking at him nervously, but he knew that they didn't need to be.

"You were hearing through the door didn't you?" Alex asked them. They both nodded, and Henry walked over to Alex, sitting next to him.

"I know it seems like a lot," Henry said "So tell me Alex, what do you want to do?" Alex looked at his father, and then back at the phone number that was still in his hand. He kept thinking about it for a bit, and it seems that he finally knew his answer.

"I want to do this" Alex said feeling confident with his answer "I know that having these powers is kind of a surprise to me, but I'm sure that I can do good things with them" Jenifer felt a little nervous at first, but let out a small smile, knowing that he had made his choice.

"That's what I'd like to hear Alex;" Henry said to him "I'm glad you're confident in this"

"I am too" Jenifer said still a bit nervous "But… I just don't know about this"

"Mom," Alex said to Jenifer "Trust me, I'll make you proud." His mother looked at him, seeing how her son was feeling alright about this, that he wants to do this, and couldn't help but smile, and his father smiled as well.

"So I'll make sure I'll give them the call right now" Henry said to Alex.

"No dad," Alex replied "It's way too late. I want to do this but we can call them tomorrow" Henry looked at his son, and then at the time, which was approximately 15 past 9, and did feel a bit tired.

"Alright, we'll do that" Henry replied "So until the day comes for you to leave, I'll show you how to use your abilities and I'll be with you every step of the way." Alex nodded his head.

"Sounds good" Alex replied. Henry then stopped for a minute, and heard a beeping noise coming from the device. He stood looking at it, and must have known what the beeping was. As quick as he could, he rushed to the device, ran straight towards the window, and threw it out as far as he could. A few seconds later, a small explosion could be heard from outside, followed by something metal hitting the ground below. Alex and Jenifer walked to the window and looked to see the device, or at least what was left of it, on the ground. It was broken in half and was in small flames, with some sparks coming off the top.

"Self-Destruct mode?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Henry replied to his wife and son. "I figured it would do that to keep it classified. Believe me; I've had messages like those before"

"I'm sure you have" Alex said to him. The three of them had a brief moment of awkward silence; before Alex broke it "Do you want me to go get it?"

"No, no it's fine" Henry replied "I'll get it. It is getting late."

"He's right" Jenifer said "You need to brush your teeth and get some rest."

"Alright" Alex said before he went to his clothes drawer "But what about school?"

"Don't worry, I have something for you in case that happens" Henry replied "I can show you tomorrow morning."

"Ok" Alex replied. After saying goodnight to his mom and dad, Alex, got dressed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, then came back to his bed to get some sleep. His father had already gotten the wrecked device and thrown it into the trash, while Alex was in his room on his bed in the dark, thinking about what would be in store for him before he drifted off to sleep.

**Alright, so we stop here for now, again sorry for the delay, but I'm not gonna quit on this story. I know it may not be original, but I wanted the message to be similar to the one Bob received in "The Incredibles" as a little reference. I also confirm that the woman that Henry and Jenifer met with is Mirage, who in this story is now an NSA age (the idea came from the short lived comics series). Also, that self-destruct scene I added because I felt that there should be a bit of humor in the story to make it enjoyable. So anyway, please review and I will update soon. Superfan out.**


	8. Payback and Practice

**Hello again readers, so here we are with the next chapter for "Heroes of Tomorrow". So previously, Henry explains to Alex how he used to be a super hero and how he has his powers, and Alex watched a message by Mirage about a training program for young supers, which he decides to join. I just want to say that this is just a filler chapter that will lead to the next chapter, so sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Alex was quiet as he walked down the cafeteria to the table that he and Nathan usually sit in. It had been two or three days since he had discovered his powers, and he was still getting used to it. He knew now that his powers were in full swing that he would have to make sure that they would be kept hidden around everyone. His dad told him that as long as he was in control over the levels of his powers, then he would be fine, and he was also given a patch on the back of his neck to cover the wound. His dad also promised to take him to a secret area to start practicing and learn how to use them. He pushed the thought aside as he continued to walk through the room until he found the seat with Nathan sitting in it.

"Hey Nathan," Alex said as he took a seat. His friend looked up to see him and smiled a bit as he sat down.

"What's up dude," Nathan said to him "I heard what happened on the bus a few days ago. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Alex said to him "In fact everybody else on the bus is fine." he took a bite of his sandwich before he looked at the other tables, thinking of the other students that were in that bus with him. Ever since the accident, the students that were in the bus were recovering from the minor wounds that they had received from the accident, and thankfully for Alex, they seem to be doing it quickly. He looked around to see the students, some of them with a few bandages or bruises, but besides that they seemed to be fine. Alex looked around the area to see if he could find Violet, until he saw her sitting in the table nearby.

She was sitting in the table with some of her friends, she had a few small bruises on her head from what happened that day, but other than that, she looked pretty fine. As she was eating, she looked to see Alex and Nathan sitting in their usual seat, alone, just the two of them, and she got an Idea. Looking around at her table, she asked her friends if they could move over to another seat, and her friends accepted her offer. So with Violet leading them, a few of her friends moved down the cafeteria towards Alex and Nathan's table. She sat down sitting across from Alex.

"Hey Boys" Violet said greeting them. The two of them looked up to see the black haired girl sitting down in their table, and a small smiled formed on Alex's face.

"Hey." Alex replied "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw that you and your friend seemed to be a bit lonely sitting over here so I thought that maybe I and some of my friends could sit with you today." She replied. Alex looked around and saw that two of her friends had joined them, and both looked familiar to him. One was the girl with a pony tail and braces, and the other was a red headed boy with a black long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Alex, this is Tony and Kari," Violet says introducing them "Guys, I'm sure I've told you about Alex before?"

"Yeah you have," Tony said. He took out his hand for Alex to shake, which he did "It's nice to finally meet you. Violet's told us about you."

"I'm sure she did" Alex said when he finished shaking his hand. He then turned to the girl that was next to him. "What's your name again?"

"Kari" the girl replied "It's like Carrie but with a K instead of a C, and only one R and an I instead of an IE. So what are you guys talking about now?"

"Oh not much" Alex replied "We're just talking about some of the latest supers activity."

"Really?" Tony said "I'm sure we'd like to hear about it."

"I don't know," Nathan said "I mean Alex and I were just talking about it and I don't know if anybody else wants to hear about it."

"Come on," Kari said "I'm sure it'll be fine." Nathan looked at Alex, who gave him an approving nod before he let out a breath "Alright, I guess we can share in on this" Kari smiled a bit as Alex and Nathan continued their conversation for the rest to hear. So for the rest of the lunch, as they all sat together and ate, Alex and Nathan told the three of them about how they sometimes discuss about the latest super activity, and would offer each their own opinion about the superheroes. Kari and Tony told theirs, which were pretty good, saying that they supported the need for heroes, and that they were doing well for the people. After they answered, Alex turned to Violet.

"What about you?" Alex asked her "What do you think about the supers?" when she heard him ask her the question, she seemed a little slow to answer, but she did her best.

"I think that it's good that their helping" Violet answered "I mean, they've been forced to go into hiding for 15 years, and just not using their powers doesn't seem right, just hiding their abilities and having to not save anyone just so they won't break the law, it sucks."

"I know, I kind of feel the same way about it" Alex replied. He didn't tell them, but he seemed to feel that Violet's answer was the kind of answer that he would have said himself, and it connected him with her a little bit. Suddenly, the bell rang and lunch ended, the people at the table, along with every other student in the lunch room got up and headed for the exit of the cafeteria. Alex walked with Nathan and Violet as they made it to the exit. But unknown to him, Brad, who had been sitting at another table, was watching him, and he knew that since he was now outside in the hallway, it was the perfect opportunity to mess with him.

In the hallway, Violet, Tony and Kari had already gone back to their lockers while Alex and Nathan made their way down to their locker. Once the two made it to their locker, they both removed the locks to open them. Just as they were about to get their stuff, Brad came walking down the hall towards them.

"Hey Alex," Brad said as he came to him "How's it going?" Alex sighed and turned around to face him.

"Brad, I didn't think you'd find me today" Alex said sarcastically. It was bad enough that Brad had to be near him today, since he didn't see him at the school celebration a few days ago, either he called in sick or just didn't care to go, either way he didn't see him that day.

"Yeah, and I didn't want to bother with you because of what happened" Brad said referring to the accident with the bus.

"You wouldn't pick on a guy that survived an accident would you?" Alex asked him.

"I know I wouldn't" Brad said "But since you're still here standing I might as well take care of some unfinished business" a sneer formed on his face and two of his thugs came up from behind Nathan and surrounded them.

"Now wait a minute Brad" Alex said to him "Listen to some reason here. I don't like you, and you don't like me. So why don't you just leave me and Nathan alone, unless you want me to report to the teacher or principle" Brad remembered that the last time, but he didn't back down.

"Well, it's tempting" said Brad "But I'm not backing away." He walked up to Alex in front of him, and he pushed him with both arms. Alex stumbled back and hit the wall, and some of the students that were walking down the area of the hallway, stopped and looked at the scene that was slowly taking place. Alex got back up and looked at Brad, getting an Idea in his head.

"Alright" Alex said "Let's do this" he went back to face Brad, who was forming a smile on his face.

"You ready for this?" Brad asked him.

"Are you?" Alex replied. Brad smiled and tried to shove him again, but Alex swiftly stepped aside and gave a soft punch at Brad's face. Brad was now sweltering mad as he cornered Alex, and others watched, waiting in anticipation to what'll happen next. With each punch that Brad threw at him, Alex swiftly dodged and would sometimes return with another hit. At one point, Brad tried to throw a kick, but Alex blocked it and threw another punch into his opponents face. Brad was taken aback by the hit, and staggered a bit, while Alex stood firm. In a last effort, Brad charged straight at him, but Alex simply sidestepped and let his leg go out, causing Brad to trip, and send him flying straight into a trash can.

The students around him laughed from watching Brad's fall and Alex looked at Brad's two friends, causing them to run past him and go help Brad out of the trash can. He walked over to Nathan, since he was free from the grasp of the two attackers, and was amazed.

"Wow that was pretty cool." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I just thought that somebody would teach him a lesson" Alex replied before turning back to Brad "Isn't that right Brad?" the bully, now covered in bits of trash, looked at Alex, a little surprised by this sudden move, and wanted to pound him to a pulse. Suddenly they stopped, and Alex turned to see a teacher walking down the hall, carrying a packet of papers. The group of three then picked up the trash as fast as they could, while Brad quickly cleaned himself before they left. Some of the students secretly congratulated him, before everyone went back to their business like nothing happened. Luckily the teacher didn't notice, and Alex went back to his locker in time for the next period. Unknown to him, Violet saw the whole thing from a distance, and felt proud for Alex for standing up for himself and his friend before heading off.

Later that day, Alex and Henry stood in the middle of a junkyard, which was the place that Henry had chosen for Alex to practice controlling his powers. It was owned by a friend of Henry's who knew of his super hero past, and there weren't really a lot of people around, which made it the perfect place for them to practice without anyone noticing. Henry had set up several metal objects separately on a stool, with a few bigger objects on the other side. Alex stood in front of them, while Henry stood on the side to watch.

"I gotta hand it to you dad" Alex said "This may not be my first choice, but there is a lot of junk to work with"

"Not a lot of people come here" Henry said "Plus my friend agreed to let us use it. Now, let's get started, first, focus on the objects in front of you, and pick one object to grab" Alex nodded and looked at the objects on the stool, spying a used engine sitting on one of the stools. With a deep breath, Alex focused on the used piece of metal in front of him, and concentrated on the energy within him. Alex shot out both of his hand, and the energy blast flew straight at the small used engine. The energy enveloped itself around the object, and with all the strength he had, Alex started to lift the object into the air, making it float around and move it before setting it down gently next to an old car. Alex looked up to his father and smiled while Henry formed a smirk.

"Good" Henry said "Now let's try lifting something a little heavier."

"How are we going to do that?" Alex asked him.

"Simple" Henry said walking over to a corner and Alex follows him, leading him to an old car that had seen better days with broken windows.

"That's it?" Alex asked, not looking impressed.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's the biggest thing in the dump that I could find." Henry said "I just want to see if you can lift something heavier, and if you can't, then we can continue to work on this and other exercises." Alex nodded in response and Henry walked over to the side so that he could watch.

"I don't know if I can lift something this heavy" Alex said "I haven't used these powers most of my life".

"I know" Henry replied "But for now, I just want to see if you can try." Alex nodded and took a deep breath, he focused on the broken down car, and concentrated on his energy. He shot out his hands and a small amount of energy bolts shot out, surrounding the car. Alex then tried to lift it up, but so far, to no avail. He then let out a little more energy so that he could gain more strength over the object, and the energy bolts around the car became brighter and brighter. Alex was starting to feel a bit weaker as he was using all of the energy he could use right now. Henry could see it too and became worried as Alex started to life the car a few inches off the ground, but that's when it got to the breaking point. He cried out in pain, and Henry rushed over to his son to get him to stop.

"Alex stop, don't use too much energy" Henry said "It'll weaken you, just breath" Alex saw what he was doing, and immediately pulled his hands back, causing the energy to disappear, and the car to hit the ground immediately. Alex was now on one knee panting for air, with beads of sweat running down his head, and it looked like he was ready to pass out. Henry quickly reached into a bag he brought with him, and pulled out a bottle of water, handing it to Alex, who quickly took the bottle and started downing its contents, feeling better after doing so.

"Sorry," Alex said through breaths "I thought I had it there."

"It's ok Alex" Henry said to him "This is just your first practice, and you haven't used the full extent of your powers."

"It's true, I am just starting to use these" Alex said "But I really thought that I could do on the first try."

"I'm sure you'll do better next time Alex." Henry said with a smile "Let's wait a little bit before we go on."

"Alright." Alex said before he took another drink of water. He looked back at his father, who was looking down, a bit of failure in his eyes, and Alex knew how his father was feeling at the moment. "But hey, at least I gave it a shot." Henry looked at his son and smiled.

"I know you did," Henry replied. Alex knew that he would take time getting use to his powers, but also that his father would be proud of him soon "I think we'll do something smaller then we'll go."

"Sure." Alex replied. The two of them got back up, and Alex was starting to feel a lot better, with the energy and strength returning to his body "So did you make the call yet?"

"I will when we get back." Henry replied.

"Ok, and don't forget, they don't call this a training program for nothing." said Alex.

"I know, I just want to have you get use to your power that's all." Henry said to him. Alex knew he was right, since he might want to be ready when he does go to the program. Alex and Henry then did another practice run, in which they concentrated on switching his powers on and off, before the two got back into the truck and drove home, where Jenifer was expecting them for dinner. As they drove, Alex was silent, thinking about what was to come towards him now that he was a part of this world, but he felt relaxed and remembered what he said to himself:

"_Well, here I am, let's see what's in store for me."_

**So that's it for now, like I said this is a filler chapter to explain some details, but I hope you guys liked it anyways. For now, Alex is just learning how to use his powers, so that he'll be ready for the program, just so you know. Since I still have some time, I'd like to respond to some reviewers from the previous chapter:**

**Appel Bougher: I'm glad that you like my story so far. I'll admit that it may not be original, but I always do my best to write it out, plus I don't see anyone else doing it. I also intended what you pointed out, which was for the story to pay tribute to the classic style of the movie (which was similar to the 1960's/70's), and just so you know I will include some modern elements into the story to give it a little edge. I know they're isn't a lot of action so far, but all superhero stories (particularly movies) start out slow before the action starts, and that's what I'm doing, so there will be action in the story, but it won't be until later on, I hope you don't mind.**

**Symphony4lucifer: Yes, I know that copying the message may not be similar, but I actually intended this just as a reference to the movie. Plus I didn't exactly copy it word to word, the message that she recorded to Bob in the movie is different than the one that she is telling Alex (granted it may sound similar, but I wanted to do my own take on it, since Mirage is no longer working for Syndrome).**

**So anyway, please review and I will update soon, so stick around.**


	9. Last Night at Home

**Hello readers, so here we are with the newest chapter for the story. Last time we saw the aftermath of the night where Alex learned he has powers, as we saw him stand up to his bully Brad, and practiced his powers with his dad. First of I want to thank everyone for staying tuned to this story, including AVP5 and Appel Bougher, they have given me full support in their reviews, more support is helpful to me. So enjoy the chapter guys.**

Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since Alex discovered his powers, and things were going pretty well for him. He had been starting to get use to his powers more and more from his dad, although his skills on his powers were a bit rusty, Alex was starting to get the hang of it. Alex had also learned from his dad that he was friends with many of the great super heroes of the golden days, and even knew some of their secret identities. He was done with school for the year as he had made it through the two weeks towards the beginning of summer. Brad hadn't bothered him much since their showdown in the hallway, and Nathan was seeing that something was making Alex more confident, and Alex simply said that it was just exercise. As soon as he knew it, school ended and summer began, everyone in the school was excited for the long vacation. He knew that he wouldn't be sent off until after the Fourth of July, so he took the time to relax and hang out with his family. Henry had made the call and Alex would officially be a part of the program. In the call that Henry made, he was given directions as to where to take Alex, what he would need to bring, and what the program would provide him, meaning that all Alex had to do now was wait until the right time came to go.

It was the Fourth of July, and Alex was feeling the soft breeze as he sat by the tree looking at the sun. It was about 5:00 and the sun was still in the sky, and he knew that it would be a while before it went down.

"Alex!?" Jenifer called out to him.

"Yeah, I'm over here mom, coming." Alex called back before he got back up on his feet and headed on the dirt trail that led back to his house. His parents were having a small cookout for the Fourth of July, it was mostly just the three of them, but Alex's parents wanted to do something special for him before he left, and Alex didn't mind at all. He saw that a picnic table was set up in the backyard, with a set of plates, forks and knives all set on the table. His father was working by the grill while his mother set everything out onto the table, and Alex could smell everything from where he was as he was walking down. There were a few small American flags set out on the table in honor of today's holiday, which gave the table a nice touch.

"Is the food all ready?" Alex asked his mother as he came walking towards the table.

"Yep, your father is just putting the final touches on everything in the kitchen." Jenifer said as she got a few things from the deck.

"Good, cause I am starving." Alex said with a smile as he took his place out on the table, same with his mother. Soon Henry joined both of them out on the pick nick table, with a large tray filled with steaks and corn on the cob. Alex was the first one to take his share before his parents did, and soon all of them were eating together on the table, as the sound of crickets accumulated in the area, and a pair of outdoor speakers were playing American songs on the radio.

_(Song: Dear Uncle Sam by Loretta Lynn)_

As they ate, Alex was looking at both of his parents, his mother seemed nervous to speak to him at first, but then she spoke up.

"So Alex, are you excited to go?" Jenifer asked her son, referring to the program.

"Yeah I am," Alex said "I have powers, and I've found something that I can do, so it's pretty exciting. Why? Are you worried?"

"No, I'm not worried, in fact, I'm proud of you" Jenifer said to him "It's just… I think it's just me, I just feel like you're already growing up fast and it'll be hard for me to see you go away for the summer."

"Don't worry about it mom," Alex said to her "I heard that I can keep in contact with you guys while I'm gone. Besides, it's just for a couple of weeks."

"He's right honey" Henry said to Jenifer "Besides; I think that this will be fun for him, getting to meet other kids like him, plus I've been teaching him how to use his powers."

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well with them" Alex replied back "Although I can't seem to handle the more advanced stages."

"I'm sure you'll be able to use them soon" Henry said to him "For now, you can continue your practice and your training." Alex nodded, and then continued to eat what was left of his food, as the sun started to set lower and lower. When they were done eating, the three of them cleaned off the table, and headed back into the house to grab a few things, before they walked back outside, and walked down the street towards a small hill on the edge of the city so they could watch the city fireworks. The small trail was a dirt path that led next to the woods before it continued to an open area that was filled with clean cut grass and very few trees. When they arrived, there were several other people that were all sitting together on blankets, and in the bare grass as they all waited for the fireworks to start. Alex looked around and saw that there were several people that he recognized, like Nathan and his family, and several others from his school. He soon noticed Violet, who was sitting with her family in a nice little blanket, and couldn't help but admire her.

"Isn't that the Violet girl you were talking about?" Jenifer asked Alex. He spun around and looked at his mother.

"Yeah, that's her." Alex replied.

"Are you going to talk to her?" asked Jenifer.

"Uh, I don't know," Alex replied "Why?"

"Well, I thought you would want to talk to one of your friends before you leave tomorrow." Jenifer said to him.

"I was going to, but actually I was thinking maybe I could call her after this is over." Alex said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Alex," said Jenifer "You seem to be getting along with her well at school like we've been hearing." Alex looked at his mother, and then saw Violet who was getting up to throw something away. He wanted to go to her, but felt better that she should enjoy the time with her family, while he enjoyed the small time with his.

"No I'm fine" Alex said "I don't want to interrupt her time with her family, so I can just call her later; I have her cell phone number." Jenifer sighed in defeat.

"Alright that's fine." Jenifer replied. Alex sighed, but at least he would still get to talk to her tonight.

"Hey Alex." a voice called out. Alex looked and saw Nathan coming towards him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Alex said before giving his friend a high-five.

"So I hear you're going away to camp?" Nathan asked him.

"Yep, that's just about right" Alex replied, and Nathan nodded to his response. Ever since Alex had agreed to join the program, he knew that they needed a cover to tell if people got curious. So his father created a story that Alex was heading off to a summer camp for a couple of weeks, and it worked, since they couldn't let anybody else know about this.

"Cool, so I just want to say have fun and all," Nathan said.

"Thanks, I knew that I would say goodbye to you, since this is my last night before I go." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know." Nathan said back "It's just, this was unexpected, and I thought you'd be doing nothing but hang out all summer."

"Yeah, but at least I'll have something to do," Alex said "Got to make the most of each summer day right?"

"Right." Nathan replied.

"Nathan!" a voice called out from behind them.

"Yeah dad, coming!" Nathan called back before he turned to his friend "I gotta get back to my folks, looks like the fireworks are about to start, so I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you around" Alex said. The two gave another high five before Nathan left them. Alex then waited as the first firework flew into the sky and exploded in a bright red color, followed by one of red and white. Soon the whole sky continued to explode with fireworks as everyone marveled at the sight, including Alex, looking up as the fireworks continued to light up the sky, honoring the Fourth of July.

Later that night, after the fireworks were over, Alex and his parents had made their way back to the house, along with other families on the hill that had gone home. Now Alex had the time to hang out, since he wouldn't have to leave for the program until 10 in the morning, and he could go to bed before 10:30. For now, Alex was sitting in his room, reading a book that he had with him, and after was checking to see if he had everything that he needed to bring with him when we left. The set in the suit case had all of the clothes that he needed to bring, as well as some other things such as a toothbrush, while he brought a separate bag that he used to carry some personal belongings such as a few books, his MP3 player, and a few other things he felt like bringing. He was told that he couldn't bring his cell phone because they didn't want to have anyone be in contact with the outside world, which would make sense since they wanted to keep this secretive. His cell phone was now sitting on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Alright, I guess it's now or never then." Alex said as he reached his hand out and grabbed his phone, he sat up on his bed, and went to the phones contacts list. He found the number and dialed it. He stood up and waited, and before he knew it, the line started ringing, and feeling anxious he waited for her to pick up the line. It kept ringing, and he started to feel she may not pick up, until, he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello" a girl's voice replied on the phone.

"Hey Violet, it's me Alex." He replied.

"Oh, hey Alex," Violet said "How are you?"

"Good how are you?" Violet asked.

"Good" Alex replied.

"I saw you at the fireworks tonight, but I didn't get the chance to talk to you when it was over." Violet said.

"Yeah sorry" Alex said "I wanted to talk to you there, but I didn't want to interrupt your time with your family."

"Oh that's ok" Violet replied "I understand that you didn't want to bother me. I knew that you had family you wanted to spend time with.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you now because… you know" Alex said.

"Oh yeah, you said that you were going away to a summer camp for a couple of weeks." Violet replied.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow" Alex replied "Might as well talk to you before I leave."

"That's fine" Violet said to him "You're a really good friend."

"You too" Alex said to her "So what are you gonna be doing?"

"Me?" Violet asked "Oh not much. Probably a few beach trips or something."

"Sounds cool" Alex replied "I'm gonna miss hanging out with you."

"Me too, but hey, at least you'll have something to do over the summer." Violet said.

"Yeah, and I'll probably hang out with you when I get back" Alex said to her.

"That would be great" Violet said. A muffled voice suddenly came in the call, then Violet's voice immediately came back "Sorry, it's getting late, and my parents are saying I need to go to bed." Alex looked at the clock, and saw that it was getting pretty late, about past 10, and Alex was feeling a bit tired.

"Alright, I'll talk to you when I get back." Alex said "Goodnight."

"Ok, goodnight" Violet replied. After hearing that last response, the phone went silent, and Alex knew that she hung up, so he then did the same. He placed his phone back on the night stand before he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed for bed. Once he was all dressed, he went downstairs to say goodnight to his parents before he went straight to his bed. While he was getting comfortable, he looked at the two bags that were next to him, and thought about the program. He didn't really know where it was going to be, or what it even looked like, but he knew that they wanted to keep this location a secret, so it may surprise him. Another thought that came was how many kids would be in the program, and didn't know if there would be a few or a lot. After thinking, he switched off the lights and lay down on his bed, his lower half of his body under the covers. After looking at his bag and thinking about the big day that will come tomorrow, he slowly closed his eyes, and was asleep in an instant.

Sunlight shown on Alex's face, and his eyes slowly began to open. It took him about a minute to register that it was morning, and that today was the big day. He slowly got up, and looked at his clock, which said it was 7:43. He slowly got up out of bed, and made his way to his closet, almost tripping over his clothes in the process. Once he got dressed, he went downstairs and straight into the kitchen, he saw that both of his parents were already up and about.

"Good morning Alex" Henry greeted his son "Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alex replied. He sat down on the kitchen counter to eat breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of cereal and some toast, before he went up to brush his teeth. After that, he and Henry looked at his bag to make sure that he got everything that he needed before he carried them downstairs. Alex then carried them downstairs to the front door, and went outside to the small dirt path. When he was at the tree, he stood against it for a few minutes, looking at the house and the fields beyond it, taking a good look at it so the images would be in his mind when he was away. He stood by the tree for a good while before his mother called out to him from the house

"Alex, are you ready?" Jenifer called out to him from the house. Alex looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time to go.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Alex said. He walked down the dirt path, and looked back at the tree before he met with his parents in the kitchen to make the final preparations. Once they were done, the three of them got into the car, with Henry carrying a paper that had all the information. Once the bags were in and he was all set, the car pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. Alex looked at his home as they drove down the street and away from their house, thinking of how he'll miss his home and parents, but he was excited for the program, knowing that something very special was about to begin.

**And that's all the time we have for now, I hope you all liked it. On the last chapter, I got a list of OC's from a guest review that suggested the names and parentages for kids that would be in the program (two of them aren't really OC's, but the rest are), I would like to say thank you to that guest reviewer, I probably have a few of my own OC's in mind, but I will draw inspiration from that list if I need to. Also, In case some of you may think the scene between Alex and Violet on the phone wasn't that good, I want to say that I came up with that so that it would foreshadow what would be to come, and have another secret for Alex to discover, and that's all I can tell you for now. Anyway please review and I'll update soon, because now the story will be getting into the good stuff, which I'm sure you're all excited for, so until next time, Superfan out.**


	10. Departure

**Hello once again readers, so here we are with the next chapter for "Heroes of Tomorrow". Last time, we saw Alex spending one more night with his family before he leaves for the program, and says goodbye to some friends (or so he thinks with one of them). The very end of the last one shows him leaving, now the beginning of this will pick up from that as the story starts to shift gears, and I'm sure you're all excited, so enjoy.**

Chapter 10

The drive down the road was quiet, with Alex sitting in the back seat, and his dad sitting in the driver's seat with Jenifer right next to him. They had left the house five minutes ago and were making their way down the street, through the city, and straight towards the location that Henry had been told to go to. Alex was looking out the window as the car drove down the city streets, looking at the city that he would soon leave, he was curious as to where the program was, and looked at his parents, who were still both looking at the road. Jenifer looked back at Alex, and saw what he was doing, knowing that he was curious about the program. Alex looked and saw that his mother was looking at him, and he sat back in his seat looking at both of his parents.

"Mom, what is it?" Alex asked his mother. She was about to say something, but dismissed it.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Jenifer said to her son "It's just… I don't know, I think I may have some anxiety."

"Mom, you need to stop worrying." Alex said to reassure her and placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm going to be fine." Jenifer looked at her son, and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I guess you're right." Jenifer said as she took a breath and turned back around.

"So is this place far?" Alex asked his father.

"Actually Alex, it's a lot farther than you think it is." Henry said to him.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked him

"You'll see soon enough." Henry replied before he continued driving. Alex looked at the road that they were driving on, and started to see that they were moving away from the city and towards an area that was not too far away from the city. He was curious at first, as to what this actually means for him. Suddenly the car stopped in front of a gate, and Alex saw that this gate looks like it had seen better days, but the gates were slowly opened by a man that was watching from a nearby post, and the car proceeded to go down the small cornered path that Alex was feeling more and more curious about.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Alex asked him.

"Trust me, I'm sure." Henry replied. After a minute, the small trail that they had ended and came out to a large open area. Alex looked out the window and saw that it was a runway that they would use for planes, and sure enough, on the right, there was a hangar that appeared to have its door opened. Alex looked at the hints that were around them, and soon realized what his dad meant when he said the location was 'far'.

"So we're flying to where the program is." Alex said to his parents.

"Yes, yes you are," Henry said "The agency wanted the location of the program to be as secretive as possible." The car parked next to the main office of the hangar, and Alex got out of the car, and reached for his bags, his suitcase in the back trunk, and his personal bag that he kept next to him in the back seat. While he was getting out, he looked around and saw that other cars were parked out by the office as well, about ten or twelve and Alex knew that he wasn't going to be the only one in the program. He carried his personal bag on a strap that he slung around his shoulder, while he rolled the suit case down to the main office to meet with whoever was in charge. They walked into the door, and it led them into a short hallway, with one door at the end, which led to the hangar, and another door that was just three steps away on the right.

"The pilot's office is right here," Henry said to them, "We'll have to talk to him so we can make sure that Alex is all set and ready to go." Jenifer and Alex nodded as they followed Henry down the hall until they reached the door. In the distance, Alex could hear other voices coming from the door at the end of the hall, and he knew that it must be the other kids, but pushed the thought aside as Henry knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice said from the other side of the door. Henry turned the knob on the door, opened it, and walked into the office, with Jenifer and Alex following from behind. The office was small but spacious, lit by one bright lamp that sat on a person's desk. Looking around Alex could see old pictures and mementoes hung on the wall, showing several newspaper clippings of famous events, and several pictures of a man in a pilot's suit next to several people that he seemed to know. He then noticed a hand reaching for a cup of water, and turned to see who the hand belonged to. The man sitting behind the desk appeared to be in either his mid to late fifties; he had a straight face with a pointed nose and white hair that was covered underneath a brown cap. He wore a white shirt covered by a brown leather coat, with many pins attached to it; he had tan pants and a pair of old sneakers on his feet.

"Hello Snog," Henry said to the man "It's been a while, guess I didn't get a good time to visit."

"Well I don't blame you" the man, Snog, said with a wide smile on his face "What's it been, fifteen 'years'?" he let out a soft chuckle and Henry turned over to Alex.

"Alex, this is Snog, he served as a pilot for many heroes back in the glory days," Henry said introducing his son to the man before he turned back to his friend "Snog, this is my son Alex."

"Nice to meet you kid." Snog said as he held out his hand for Alex to shake "I've heard a lot about you." Alex shook the man's hand, and while he did, he saw the wide smile on the man's face and the way he talked, and it showed him that he seemed like a nice man.

"It's nice to meet you to." Alex said, a small smile forming on his face. Once he let go of Snog's hand, he looked at him "So, you're our pilot?"

"I sure am," Snog replied "I'll get you to where you need to go, and you'll be there before you even know it."

"Optimistic as always Snog." Henry said to him.

"You know I don't mind giving these kids a flight." Snog said.

"Of course you don't" Henry said to him.

"Old friends always do each other favors." Snog said.

"Absolutely" Henry said to him.

"Like all those missions back in the old days." Snog said.

"That's right." Henry replied.

"Do you ever think I wouldn't be there?" Snog asked.

"Alright I think that's enough," Henry said, stopping what Snog was saying "I'm here now because as you can tell, my son has decided to join the program."

"I see, wants to get into those powers I'm sure he has." Snog remarked.

"I discovered them recently." Alex said to the pilot "And I've been practicing with my powers, although I'm a bit rusty, I am still good"

"Well that's fantastic," Snog said "That means you'll be ready."

"So are all the other kids here?" Alex asked.

"Yep, they're just down the hall and in the hangar." Snog replied as he got up from his desk "They're all stepping inside the plane and getting everything in order."

"Can I see the plane?" Alex asked.

"Of course, just give me a minute and I'll show you down the hallway." Snog said as he got a few things from under his desk, which were probably some flight gear that he needed for flying the plane. Once he had his gear on, he ushered the three family occupants to follow him out of his office.

"Are the other parents saying goodbye to the other kids?" Alex asked Snog, hoping that he could say goodbye to them.

"Yep, I think they might be wrapping it up at the moment" Snog said to Alex "Would you like to see what we're ridding in?"

"Yeah I do" Alex replied. Snog nodded as they left the office and led Alex, Jenifer, and Henry down the hallway. Alex was getting a sense of excitement as they made their way down the hall, and stopped after Snog reached the door. He twisted the knob down and opened the door, allowing Alex to walk in first and take a good look. Once he was on the other side, the next thing that Alex saw made his eyes wide with amazement. Before him, in the hangar, was a medium sized plane that looked brand new with a shiny outside, twin engines on the wings, and details to it that made it look almost advanced from other planes.

"It's nice isn't it" Snog said behind him "The NSA delivered it to me, and I had memorized the controls in the cockpit in a day."

"It looks awesome." Alex remarked.

"Wait till you get inside." Snog remarked as Henry and Jenifer walked in to look at the plane. Alex looked over and saw that a group of adults were coming over to Snog and giving them their thanks and appreciation. He knew that these adults must have been the parents for the other kids that were going to be in the program, married, widowed, any kind were there. Some were leaving right after they said goodbye, and a few more were still coming. Suddenly, something caught his eye, one of the parents in the crowd looked familiar, a woman with short brown hair that was the mother of one of the children was facing the exit. Her face wasn't visible, since she was facing the exit and making it off towards the exit, but something about her seemed familiar, he just couldn't figure out why.

"Alex." Henry called to him snapping him back to reality. He turned around to face his parents who were standing next to Snog. Alex walked back over to him, and looked at both of his parents, who had smiles on their faces, Jenifer with a few tears of joy in her eyes. He moved closer to them, until the three of them enveloped into a hug.

"So I guess this is goodbye then." Alex said to both of this parents. Henry and Jenifer let go so that they could look at Alex.

"Good luck." Henry said "I know you'll make us proud."

"Thanks dad." said Alex.

"Be safe." said Jenifer.

"I will, I promise." said Alex. He grabbed both of his bags, and was about to make his way up the stairs into the plane.

"Wait a minute" Snog said, which caused them to stop "I got something for you that I think you might need" he reached into a bag he had, and pulled out two round objects objects, both sleek and black. He handed one to Henry and Jenifer, and the other he gave to Alex "I gave each of these to the kids and their parents. It's a communicator; it can allow you to stay in touch."

"Thanks Snog." Henry said "We're going to need these."

"Yeah thanks," Alex said before turning to his parents "Bye guys, I'll get in touch with you tonight."

"We'll be waiting." Jenifer said to her son. After saying their final goodbyes to each other, Alex made his way towards the plane. His parents waved to him as he walked up the ladder, and he waved back, and after that, both Henry and Jenifer walked towards the exit of the hangar and to their car. As soon as they left, Alex stepped inside the plane, and the quality of it widened his eyes. The whole inside was as big as it looked, but it had a luxurious touch to it that made it look nice. The seats were soft a comfortable, with two at each side, shiny black leather covering it. All around, there were many kids and teens moving about inside, getting their bags together, looking for a place to sit, or merely just talking to each other as they all got themselves comfortable before the plane would take off. By the looks of it, there appeared to be a great number of kids that were in the program, roughly 15 or 20, which didn't surprise him due to the size of the plane, the number of seats, and how many were excited to join the program.

He walked around until he found a seat on the right that was next to one of the wings, and placed his bags down, he put his personal bag in the first seat in the row, while he placed his suit case on a top rack that had others as well. Once he was all set, he went to the seat in his row that was close to the window, and immediately sat down. The seat felt very comfortable, as his back sunk into the soft fabric as he saw that the others were getting ready. He looked at all of the kids, few pre-teen and many teens that were around him, all of them different and no doubt unique, and was glad that he wasn't going to be the only one in the program. Then, something caught his eye, a quick glance of jet black hair belonging to a girl that walked into the lavatory.

At first he thought it was just another girl that was another one of the kids that had joined the program, but strangely, he felt that he had seen that hair before, belonging to someone he knew. He also looked around and saw another figure that looked familiar, a young boy who looked to be about ten with blonde hair that looked like it was combed straight back. He was sitting in one of the chairs away from him with another kid, just looking around, amazed by the inside as much as Alex was. There was something about the two that gave his a sense of déjà vu, then a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait a minute." Alex said to himself "Isn't that…" before he could figure out more, a beeping sound came on throughout the inside of the plane, everyone was well seated, and the door automatically closed shut.

"Attention everyone this is your pilot speaking." Snog said over an intercom "We're about to take off so you might want to buckle up and stay seated until we reach cruising altitude. Our flight will be about a couple of hours to our destination, so for now, you just sit back and relax." The intercom then switched off, and a 'seatbelts' sign flashed over headed. All of the kids inside took note of this, and soon all of their seat belts were strapped in and ready, and so was Alex's belt. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk around until they were up in the air, he decided to just relax and wait for a little while. The sound of the hangar doors opening came through, as well as the engines starting up, giving a sign that the flight is about to begin. Alex reached into his bag next to him, and pulled out his MP3 player, he placed his headphones on his ears, and pressed play on the music player as the plane slowly began to exit the hangar.

_(Song: Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum)_

The plane made its way out of the hangar and made it out to the paved area as the hangar doors closed behind it. Soon, the bright sun came into view from the side of the window, and the plane slowly started to move out onto the runway. Once it did, the plane started to pick up more and more speed, and when it finally reached the speed it was going for, the plane started to lift off the ground. The kids including Alex felt the force of the rubber tires as the plane took off into the sky. Everybody looked out the windows as they got higher and higher off the ground and into the air, as they left behind the ground and were in the sky now. Alex looked outside of his window, seeing Metrovile from a distance, he didn't know where they would be going, but he knew that he was in for one long ride as the plane passed the city and off into the sky.

**So that's it for now, I was going to add in some other stuff, like another revelation that Alex discovers, but I'll save that for the next chapter, since I can't fit everything into one chapter. I had the Idea of Snog being the pilot because I know he doesn't appear in the movie (he is in a deleted scene though) and I think since he is associated with many supers like Helen, he could be suitable for a job like this. I was going to describe some of the kids on the plane, but I've decided that I'll wait until the next chapters, when Alex gets to interact with them a bit more and meet some of them. Also, in case I haven't said this before, any songs that might be featured in the story belong to its respected artist and/or recording company. Anyway, review, I will update soon, etc. I hope you guys liked it because there's more on the way. Superfan out. **


	11. Encounters on Flight

**Hello again readers, so here we are with another chapter. Previously, Alex and his parents drive to a secret plane runway where the kids for the program will be flown to a secret location by pilot Snog. After saying his goodbyes to his parents, Alex gets on the plane with the other kids just in time for them to take off. Now we'll have Alex meet some of the kids on there, and have another revelation for him to discover. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

It had been a half-hour or hour since the plane left, and all of the kids, including Alex were simply just hanging out on the plane. Since they were now at cruising altitude and were away from the city, the fasten seat belts sign had been turned off, and the kids were now free to move around the plane for whatever purpose that they needed. Alex had taken his headphones off and placed them back in his bag, and was looking out the window, curious about where the program will be. Even more so, he was also curious about those two that he saw earlier (well, one he only caught a glimpse of.

"You curious?" a voice said next to him. Alex turned around to see one of the kids looking at him. He looked about two years younger than he was. He had fair skin and short black hair, while he wore a blue shirt, and had dark jeans on.

"Yeah I am." Alex replied "We are in a plane, but I just wonder where it's taking us."

"I hear that." the boy replied "I heard that the location isn't even on the mainland." he looked out the window before looking back at Alex "I'm Travis by the way."

"Alex." Alex replied before he looked back at his bag "So, you travel far?"

"Kind of," Travis replied "We live a few states away from where Metrovile is so we had to drive to the city for a long time then stay at a few hotels."

"Sounds exhausting." said Alex.

"It was, but I don't really mind, I always say traveling a long way can sometimes be worth it." Travis replied "You excited?"

"I am," Alex replied "I just started learning how to use my powers."

"Really?" Travis replied "I've learned how to use my power since I was like 6."

"What are those powers?" Alex asked him.

"I'm not going to tell you or show you yet," said Travis "But I will say they're pretty rad."

"I'll take your word for it," Alex said with a smirk. "Excuse me for a bit, I'll be right back." Travis nodded, and Alex got up so that he would use the bathroom, while he was going down the hall, he looked back at Kevin, feeling good that so far he had met someone he might be friendly with when he would be in the program. He didn't turn around quick enough to see that someone else was coming out of their seat, and as soon as his head turned around, he collided with the other person. The force sent both of them crashing to the floor, and a few of the kids turned their head to see what had happened, some of them kept looking, but some of them turned their heads to look back since it wasn't a major situation.

"I'm so sorry" Alex said to whoever it was he hit "I didn't mean to-" before he could finish, he caught a good look at the person and stood frozen at the sight of her. It was a girl, and most of all, one that he recognized. Before him was Violet Parr, who was standing frozen herself, and as soon as he saw her, the puzzle pieces started to fit together. One of the parents that he saw leaving when they were back in the hangar looked like her mother and the ten year old boy that he saw earlier was her brother, and that could mean only one thing: Violet Parr is a super.

Alex was starting to relax himself after figuring it out while Violet just stood there in utter shock. Then, as if without warning, Violet grabbed Alex by the collar and quickly dragged him into the lavatory. Once they were in, she slammed the door shut behind her and locked it before she turned to face her friend that she thought she wouldn't see all summer.

"Hey VI." Alex said a bit nervously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in a panicked tone as quietly as she could.

"If I didn't see you before we took off I'd be asking the same thing." Alex said to her.

"Why are you even on this plane?" Violet said "You know it's not polite to just follow people wherever you go. Do you even know where you're going?"

"No, and I'm sure none of us know where it's going," said Alex "But I'm on this plane for the same reason you are." Violet looked a little confused by what he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Violet. Alex took a breath and exhaled as he stepped back a bit before he raised his hand to show Violet. In an instant, after concentrating, the traces of his powers showed on his arms as the energy began to flow within his arms. Violet looked at them, her shock completely gone and now replaced with a sense of realization and curiosity as she examined Alex's arms, and then looked at Alex.

"You're a super, just like me." Violet said to Alex. He simply nodded as he lowered his arms, and allowed the energy to disappear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this." said Alex.

"It's ok," Violet replied "I get that you had to keep it a secret and all." she took a breath before a smile pressed across her face "But at least I know that I have someone who has the same thing in common." Alex smiled a bit, and Violet decided that now it was time to show hers "My turn." she stood before Alex, and in an instant most of her body disappeared. Alex looked a bit startled to see all of her disappear (except her clothes) but figured that this was her power.

"Invisibility." Alex said. Violet turned her body visible again so he could see her and she nodded.

"I also produce force fields but I can show you later." Violet said to him "You want to talk back outside."

"Sure." Alex responded "But I think you might want to get out first." Violet quickly took his hint and went outside to wait for him.

A half-hour later, Violet was sitting next to Alex in his row as the plane continued to fly. After the sudden revelation, Violet had started to become more relaxed and moved her stuff over so she could sit with Alex, who had moved his bag underneath his chair so that he could make room for her. Alex decided that since she already knows, he might as well tell her about himself and the things he learned a couple of weeks ago.

"So after I discovered the chip and my powers, I showed them to my parents." Alex was explaining to her, already in the middle of the story "They didn't freak out or anything, so dad showed me a secret room in the backside of our basement that had all of his memorabilia as a hero and his old Fironic costume. After that, I got the message to join the program, so I've practice using my powers so that I'd be ready." Violet sat next to him, listening to everything that he was saying, and was quite surprised and amazed that her new friend was a super just like her and her brother (and pretty much every young person on the plane).

"That's pretty cool." said Violet "I didn't think your dad was a famous super hero like my parents."

"Honestly, I didn't think so either," Alex said "But I'm sure one of your parents was like that too."

"Actually both of them were." Violet said "My dad is Mr. Incredible and my mom is Elastigirl." Alex was surprised a bit by what she said, since those two heroes are back in action.

"Are you serious?" He asked her

"I Am." she replied.

"So that means that your family-" Alex said before Violet cut him off.

"Are the Incredibles, yep." she said finishing Alex's sentence.

"Wow, never would have guessed." Alex said a bit amazed by this. Before he could say more, a girl walked up to them, an African American girl who was just around Violet's age, wearing a dark blue shirt and a white skirt.

"Hey Vi." the girl said to Violet.

"Yeah Donna, what is it?" Violet asked the girl.

"I'm just getting a drink from that machine in the back, you want one?" the girl, Donna asked her.

"Yeah sure," Violet replied "Alex, do you want a drink."

"I don't see why not." Alex replied "I didn't bring water so am a little thirsty."

"Can you get two then?" Violet asked Donna.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Donna said before she walked down to the back of the plane, and the two teens watched as she moved to the drink machine that was in the back.

"You know her?" Alex asked Violet.

"Yeah that's Donna." she replied "We're friends back in Metrovile, her dad is Frozone"

"Really," Alex replied "Must know a lot of these guys."

"Just a few," Violet replied with a smirk. A few minutes later, Donna came back and gave Violet and Alex their drinks before going back to her seat with her drink. Alex opened his bottle and took a gulp, but before she could do the same, something flashed up and the bottle disappeared. Alex looked at Violet, who already knew who it was. She stood up from where she was sitting and looked over at one of the seats that was several rows back "Dash, I know it was you." the boy with blond hair peeked out from his chair and gave a look at his sister, and another kid who he was sitting with was peeking out as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dash said with a quizzical expression.

"Come on Dash," she said "You're the only one I know who can move that fast now give it back."

"You mean this." he said holding the bottle up with a smirk.

"Yes that." Violet replied "I know your tricks Dash."

"Well, I guess you got to keep an eye on your things." He said to her. Unknown to Dash, while he was talking, a bright thing of energy shot out and wrapped around the bottle before it was ripped out of his hand. The ten year old trickster soon realized this and tried to grab it back, only for it to be pulled towards Alex, who caught it in his hands "Hey, no fair."

"All's fair in love and war kid." Alex said to Dash "Just make sure that it's a war you'll win." he sat back down and gave it back to Violet "Here"

"Thanks." Violet said as she opened the bottle and took a drink. Back in his seat, Dash felt a little mad that he was tricked, but couldn't help but feel impressed by the teen's ability to outsmart him like that, even though he was a friend of his sister. Back at Alex's seat, Violet looked at him after she put down her drink.

"I've never seen anyone outsmart my brother like that before." said Violet.

"No?" Alex asked before he continued "Well he is your little brother, but I think that the next time he wants to play a prank, he should pay more attention."

"Oh there always is a next time for him." Violet said to him, and Alex took the hint, knowing to be on the lookout for Dash if he ever tries something like this again. He took another drink from his water before he looked back out the window, to see that they were now above the ocean, making Alex turn over to Violet still feeling curious about where they were going.

"So where exactly is the program going to be?" Alex asked her.

"Let's just say that it's a place that my family and I have been to before." Violet replied.

"So you got a tour of it or something?" Alex asked her.

"Not exactly," Violet replied "You'll see when we get there." Alex was still curious and looked at the view of the ocean. His thoughts were interrupted when the intercom sounded throughout the room.

"Attention passengers" Snog said over to the intercom "I want to remind you that we will be arriving at our destination in less than an hour so sit tight." The intercom went off and Alex looked at Violet, who just looked at him with a smirk.

"Are you sure you aren't going to tell me where or what this place even is?" Alex asked Violet.

"If I did then I'd ruin the surprise for everybody." Violet replied as she sat back in her chair, looking at a book that she had brought with her in her bag. Alex chuckled as he looked out at the ocean, still thinking about where they would be in the next hour from. As he sat back in his chair, he was quietly thinking to himself thoughts that he still had in his mind, especially ones that he still couldn't figure out the answer to:

"_Where is this place anyway, on an Island?"_

**And here is where we take off for now, the location won't be revealed until next time, but I'm sure that the last sentence will provide a small hint for you fans out there, though I don't want to give much away. I've shown you guys two of the new OC's so far, and there will be more on the way. Anyway, please review and I will update as soon as I can. So see you all later, Superfan out. **


	12. Arrival on Nomanisan

**Hello again readers, sorry about the delay but I was away for about a week, and I'm sure that a lot of you guys have been waiting. When we last left Alex, he had met a few of the kids that would be in the program, and discovers that Violet and her brother Dash are supers as well, with Alex revealing to Violet his secret. I hope you guys are ready, because there are more surprises in store for you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Snog said comfortably in the pilot seat of the plane, keeping a firm grip on the controls as he piloted the vehicle while the rest of the kids sat back throughout the rest of the plane, and waiting to arrive at their destination. He had been looking out in the water, sipping a cup of coffee, and following the signal that he was given by the agency to the location. The sun shined through the cockpit as he flew, and pretty soon, a small dot came up in the distance, and looked to see that it was where the signal was coming from. He smiled, and he turned the gear straight towards the land in the distance, knowing that they have arrived. He looked up to the intercom button pressed the button.

"Attention passengers," Snog said into the intercom "We'll be coming in on our location shortly, so buckle up, cause we'll be landing in no more than five to ten minutes." He turned off the intercom and continued to fly straight.

Meanwhile in the rest of the plane, the kids, all with powers, had heard the message, and were all getting back into their seats to prepare for the landing. Alex and Violet, who were already in their seats, where doing the same as they checked their bags, and fastened their seat belts to be ready.

"Is it just me," Alex asks Violet "Or are they keeping this a secret from us?"

"Tired of not seeing everything at once?" Violet asks him sarcastically.

"Kind of." Alex replies.

"Well since we're almost there I'm sure you'll get a look." Violet says. Just after she spoke, the top piece on the back of the seats slid down, revealing small video screens for the person behind that seat to see. Everyone, including Alex and Violet, watched their individual screens before they turned on and revealed an image of a large island, no doubt being live footage from a camera that was on the front of the plane.

"There she is folks," Snog said over the intercom "Nomanisan Island." Alex looked at the image of the island, and felt amazed by the scenery before him. It had a volcano at the center of it, which looked pointed at the tip, surrounded by dense jungles and a few rivers and streams that cress crossing the land "This uncharted tropical piece of land was once the secret headquarters of Syndrome, the world's most notorious super villain, but after he kicked the bucket, this place was secured by the agency and turned into their own private base, with the location supplied to only a select few such as myself. Its remoteness and high security make it the perfect place for the program, but don't let the outside fool you, just wait until we get down there. We're going in."

Alex and the other kids, who were strapped in, felt the shift of the plane as it started to descend towards the island. They flew above a small lake that was near the edge of the island and towards the base of the volcano, where a pair of large doors opened to reveal a hidden aircraft hangar inside that was almost empty The kids all looked out the window, amazed by the lush forests they were flying over, before the view of the hangar came in through the windows. The video screens shut off as the plane slowly entered the hangar. Snog was quick at the controls and let the landing gear down as the plane landed with a thud, which was felt by everybody else.

"Well, we're here." Violet said to Alex with a welcoming smile, which Alex took kindly to. A beeping noise came on, signaling that all was clear, and everybody took their seatbelts off as the main exit at the front of the plane automatically opened. Everybody quickly got down or up to reach for their bags, which were on the shelves or under the seats, ready to get out. Snog came out from the cockpit and looked at everybody.

"Alright then," he said "We'll start with the first row down in a single file line, so don't be so quick to rush out there. Everybody in the plane was excited, but knew that they had to follow the rules. So they all got out by row and began moving down carefully, careful not to bump into one another or to be squished by another kid making their way through. Alex and Violet sat in the middle row, so they were next, and after Alex cleared out all of his stuff, he moved to the side and gestured Violet to the edge of his seat.

"Ladies first." Said Alex.

"Thanks." Violet replied. She moved out of her area before she was followed by Alex as they walked down the rows until they made it to the exit and out of the plane. When they got out, they looked around the vast open area of the hangar, distracted for a brief moment by the sound of the hangar doors closing behind them. Alex was fascinated by the size and details of the large hangar, and he was sure that everybody was (except for Violet and Dash of course). All of the kids gathered in a group that was about 15 feet away from the plane. The doors to the hangars entrance opened, and everybody looked to see a soldier, possibly military, come out to face them, he walked down to the group until he stopped in front of them.

"All program kids follow me down this hall." The soldier said as he walked back to the door. Everybody then picked up their bags and followed the soldier until they were out of the hangar. They were escorted down a bright hallway, which had circular walls and doors to multiple rooms on each side, and several people were around, people that were probably stationed at the facility. Alex, like all of the other kids, was amazed by the look of the facility, almost all of them having never been in a place like this. They continued to walk down the massive corridor until they were led to a large door that was on the right.

The guard who led them down looked to a guard who stood by the door, and nodded as he walked over to a control pad next to the door. The kids watched as he took out a card from his belt and moved it into a slot that fit the card and made it go halfway. Once it slid in, the bright white light around it turned green, and the door slid open to reveal a massive room before them. The guard slid the key card back into his belt, and ushered the kids to move into the room.

"All children walk into the room," the guard said to them "the agent in charge of this facility will be with you shortly to greet you." All of the kids, with Alex in the front, took the man's instructions and walked into the massive room, and once they were all inside, the door closed behind them. The large room was brightly lit, with sleek steel walls, computer systems on the side, and several windows showing the island outside. The group was directed towards a circular center, which was a giant logo of the NSA, before they stopped right on top of it, dropped their bags next to each other, and looked towards the guard.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked the guard. He said nothing as he stepped aside and stood at a post.

"What's going to happen now?" Alex asked Victor, who simply shrugged his shoulders in response. Suddenly, a white light lit up before them, and they all turned to see that a small stage was lifting from the ground, and a door opened. A slender figure walked out of the door, who Alex recognized as the woman from the video message, who walked up behind the stage and stepped up to it, facing the young supers, who all had their attention to her.

"Hello children." Mirage said to them "In case you don't know me, I am Agent Mirage, and on behalf of the National Supers Agency, welcome to the island of Nomanisan, and to the young supers training program." Some of the kids in the group cheered in excitement, and some of them clapped, before they stopped so they could pay attention to what she had to say.

"All of you have been brought here for the same reason," She continued "You are all gifted with extraordinary abilities, and have come here to train. Some of you are new to this, some of you have discovered your powers, and are just starting to learn how to use them," Alex knew that he was one of those kids "Some of you have already had your powers for a significant amount of time, and have practiced them for a while but not used them outside of secrecy. You are here to enhance your skills, and be tested to the limit, in other words, you are all about to embark on the greatest journey of your lives. But before we tour the rest of the facility, let's see what you have." She stepped aside and let another door open, and a light turned on revealing a long glass window that revealed a small but long room, with a small table and chair at one end, and more space on the other. On the table, was a small microphone, it didn't seem to be connected to anything at first, but upon further inspection, Alex saw that there were two speakers that were right above the room

"What room is that?" Alex wondered out loud.

"Testing room." A kid with red hair and glasses replied "It's where we step in there, and we demonstrate our powers to the agent so they'll know what we have."

"You don't have to tell us all everything."

"Well excuse me for answering a question." The red haired boy said back before turning his attention back to the room. Alex could see that this boy was the geeky, knowledgeable type person, and didn't want him to feel bad for being smart and making a statement.

"Hey, thanks for letting me know." Alex said to the boy, who turned to see where the response came from and smirked.

"No problem, I'm pretty knowledgeable about facilities like this" the kid said "I do my research."

"I'll bet." Alex replied. He turned back to Mirage, who was now standing by the door.

"I'm going to call each one of you into that room by name one at a time," Mirage explained to them "And when you come in you will show me your powers, and the window is there so that the others can see as well." She stepped down from the small stage as it began to lower itself back into the ground. She opened the door, to the room, and took a seat at the small table, looking at the list on the paper, ready to call out the names. She looked up at the microphone, and said the first name into it: "Travis Livingston"

Everybody looked around to see who he was, except for Alex, who immediately knew who he was. In a matter of seconds, Travis stepped out from the side of the small crowd and made his way towards the door where after he slipped through, he closed it behind him. They all watched as he stepped towards the table.

"Tell us your power." Mirage said to him.

"Well, my parents were Blazestone and Downburst," Travis said "So I can create pyro kinetic discharges and atomic manipulation."

"Shall we see it?" Mirage asked.

"Sure." Travis replied. He turned around to face the area away from the table, with both Mirage and all the other kids watching in anticipation. Travis took a deep breath, and held it in before he pulled out a single match. Everybody seemed curious when Travis snapped his fingers, and a single flame formed on his finger, not seeming to hurt him at all. At first, everyone looked like they thought that it would be just a lame magic trick, Travis circled his other hand around the fire and started to make it grow bigger and bigger until it formed a gigantic ball of flames, which he threw at the wall at the end of the room, leaving a charred, smoking hole in the center.

The teens and kids outside applauded as he turned back towards Mirage.

"Impressive." Mirage said "I'd say that your abilities would be most helpful in offensive attacks."

"Thank you." Travis replied. He walked back outside where the others clapped as he came out. Alex gave him a pat on the shoulder and he simply smiled "Told you they were awesome."

"They were, but let's wait and see," Alex said "There's other kids here too you know." Travis rolled his eyes as Mirage called out the next name on the list.

"Donna Best." She said through the microphone. A moment later, Violet's friend went into the small room and stood before Mirage.

_(Song: "Run" By Gnarls Barkley (instrumental version))_

"Well, my daddy was and still is Frozone," She said "So I can create ice and snow like he can." She looked at the wall, and forced her hand out, creating a layer of ice that spread across the wall until she forced it to stop. There was some clapping outside, as Mirage complimented her before she walked back to join the rest of the group. The list kept going, and more and more of the kids and teens walked into the room one by one. Alex was impressed and fascinated as he saw what each kid and teen had for powers.

For example, Marko Zion (age 16), one of the teens, with short cut brown hair and a soft body build, is the son of Apogee, which gave him the power of gravity control and levitation that were powered by sunlight. Fiona Kennedy (age 14), with spunky hair and punk clothing was the daughter of Hypershock, so she had her father's ability to generate seismic fists with her fists. Victor and Bethany Daughtry (both age 11), are daughter and son twins of Macroburst, both had stylish clothing and dirty blonde hair (with Victor's at normal length, and Bethany's being wave length wrapped in a ponytail) with the ability to create controlled bursts of radiation. The red haired kid that he encountered earlier whose name was Napoleon Paladino (age 13) was the son of Gazerbeam, so he had the power of heat vision. And those were just to name a few, since there was at least 18 participant's altogether.

All of the kids had extraordinary powers and Alex could see why they were selected for the program, including Violet and her younger brother (the former showing her projected force fields, which Alex was amazed by). He was continuing to think about all of the powers he'd seen so far until he heard Mirage call his name.

"Alex Johnson." Mirage called out. Alex walked towards the door with everybody else watching him, hanging out with everybody else after showing their powers. He took a breath and walked into the room facing Mirage, who was checking off the previous person off the list when examining the others. He looked at the tan skin, brightly haired, woman, and she looked straight at him "So Alex, would you like to share what your powers are." He looked at the others, who were waiting in anticipation, and then back at her.

"My father was Fironic," Alex answered her "So I use this electric-like energy inside me, and produce electro kinetic charges that I can use for both defense and offense, and sometimes use to levitate objects." Most of the kids outside whispered to each other, surprised or shocked by what he said "I'll show you," he stood straight, concentrated on the energy within him, and sure enough, he shot out his arm, sending a bolt straight at the wall. It hit the mark, and then turned around to use some more energy to lift the microphone off the ground before he dropped it back down onto the table.

"I can see that you're doing well with them." Mirage said to him.

"I've been practicing." Alex replied.

"Well I'm sure that you will do well with the other participants." Mirage said to him.

"Thanks." Alex said to the woman. It wasn't until he got out of the room that he received applause from the kids.

"Ok that was pretty cool." Travis said to him.

"Who would have thought that your dad would be Vironic," said Napoleon "He was one of the greats, right next to Mr. Incredible and others."

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Another one of the kids replied. Alex couldn't help but smile, feeling that he had gained the respect of the rest of the participants, including Travis, Violet and Dash, and he knew that he was going to do fine with everybody here. After seeing a few more demonstrations, Mirage came out of the room and looked at all of the kids and teens, all eyes on her.

"Now you see why you're here," Mirage said "We have seen what makes you gifted, and why you have come here, and I must say, I am impressed" the kids and teens all around cheered and congratulated each other before turning back to her "But let's not forget why you're here, you still have a lot to practice." she stepped towards a door at the end of the room that automatically opened "If you follow me this way, I will show you the rest of the facility." The kids and teens all followed her towards the door until she led the way back into the hallway to see more of the facility. As they were walking out, Alex noticed that several guards were going into the room, and appeared to be cleaning up the mess on the walls that were obviously left behind by the use of everybody's powers. He turned over to Violet.

"So, you've been here before?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but last time I was here it was more dangerous and belonged to an evil genius." Violet said to him.

"Then I guess there's a lot that's changed here," Alex said to her "I wonder what they were though."

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out." Violet said as the two of them followed the rest down the hallway. What they saw of the rest of the base was in a word, amazing. There were specific rooms all around, reserved for the course of the program. There were two separate rooms with beds all around, boys on the left and girls on the right and a large window at the end of both rooms, with a bathroom and shower in two separate rooms that were right next to the bedrooms. The mess hall was in a large room with long tables a large window giving the view of the island, while the other end had two big Easter Island heads on the side, and a large plate of glass in front of a waterfall of lava. There was also a special infirmary on the island like a nurses office, that was managed by Doc Sunbright, who was the only doctor that is fully qualified to treat superheroes. Once they saw most of the rooms, Alex felt like they missed something.

"Excuse me Mirage," Alex called out "But aren't we going to see where we do the training?"

"The way to the main training hall is down there," she said pointing to a door that was at the end of the hall "But you won't be seeing it until tomorrow morning." All of the participants pouted at the statement, not being able to see the good stuff, but Mirage kept a reassuring look "Don't worry, you will get to see it, but for now, all of you will go into the bunk rooms to place your belongings beside your assigned bed."

All of the participants looked at each other, and then followed Mirage down the hall back towards the bunk, where once they made it, they all spread out throughout the room where they would find the bed with their name on it (literally). As they were all putting out their belongings, Alex looked around to see if he could find his bed, and found that his was three beds away from the window. He placed his suitcase underneath the bed, and placed his personal bag at the end of his bed.

"This is pretty nice isn't it?" Travis said to Alex, who was in the bed right next to him.

"Yeah, these beds are pretty comfortable, and we do get a nice view," said Alex "I just wonder if they have any more surprises besides the training room."

"Maybe they want to surprise us," Travis replied "You know, to make this more exciting." Alex felt that he might be right, and simply just nodded, after they were settled in, they all waited until a buzzer rang.

"Attention all program participants, report to the mess hall for dinner." The voice said softly, but loud enough for them. Alex, who had been reading a comic book he had, heard the message like all of the other boys did. He placed his book on the nightstand, and followed the others out into the hallway to join the girls in the mess hall, where they would eat, and probably get to know each other more.

**Alright, I guess this is where we'll stop for now. Sorry about the wait, my family and I were in California for a week (which was fun) so now I wasn't able to write a lot, but now I'm back, and just before school is starting back up for me. First off, I hope you liked some of the OC's in this chapter, even though they didn't do much besides showing their powers. It wasn't easy to come up with them, but I did receive help from a list that a guest reviewer showed me, it was helpful, but I was able to take some liberties with the OC's. When looking at the film, and the NSA files on the DVD, I try to be as accurate to the source material as possible, and I wanted to limit the amount of kids in the program. So I decided not to have children for Everseer, Thunderhead, Stratogal, Meta Man, Dynaguy, and Splashdown (one isn't married because he hates germs and likes to avoid physical contact, and the rest died because of their capes).**

**Also, the music in the chapter was actually from the 2000's, but I picked it because it sounds like it could be from the 60's. **

**I decided to have the program be on Nomanisan island, because I felt that it would be a perfect place for the program to take place, and I'm sure we've all wondered what happened to the island after Syndrome was defeated, so I thought maybe the NSA gaining control of the island, and Mirage becoming an agent, would be a good theory. I also wanted to include a few areas from Nomanisan that were from the movie, but would also be recognizable to the readers (like the room where they showed their powers was once the holding chapter, and the dining hall was the same one seen in the movie, with a few things added in their like more tables). I was going to include a scene in the dining hall for this chapter, but I didn't have enough room for it, but I hope you liked the chapter anyway, and I will mention it in the next chapter. Please review and I will update soon. So stay tuned.**


	13. The Training Room and first fight

**Greetings readers and authors, I'm back, and I have the next chapter ready for you. When we last left off, Alex and the others arrived at the training facility, which is on Nomanisan Island, and they meet the agent in charge of the program: Mirage, before the programs participants, including Alex, show off their powers and are given a tour of the facility. I hope you guys are ready, because we're about to kick it up a notch. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

The morning sun shined brightly on Nomanisan Island, and some were still sleeping, but some were already up and about. Alex had gotten up about half an hour ago, and was looking out the window, seeing the island starting to illuminate from the sunrise from the other side. Last night, he and the other program participants ate in the dining hall, which served all kinds of foods that they liked (hotdogs, pizza, French fries, etc.) served at a specific day, like a camp mess hall would. They even learned that all of the ingredients for the food were grown on the island from the volcanic soil, which is the most fertile. After they ate, they hung out in a special lounge made before they were all called back to their bunk rooms.

Alex was currently lying in his bed, reading one of the books that he had brought with him on the plane. It was 7:45, and breakfast wouldn't start until 8, so he knew that he had time to spare. While he was already dressed up, some of the kids were already starting to wake up, while some were already up and about, brushing teeth, putting clothes on, or doing something personal.

"Morning" said Travis. Alex stopped and saw him slowly starting to get up from his sleep, letting out a big yawn.

"Hey, good morning," Alex replied back "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept as well as I ever could with these beds." Travis replied, mentioning how soft and comfortable the beds were made for the participants "What about you?"

"Eh, fine." Alex simply replied "I did get up once to go to the bathroom, but then I went back to sleep, it happens." he placed his book back into his bag before he looked directly back at Travis "So what do you think the training ground will look like?"

"Beats me," Travis replied "It's enough that they don't show us the whole place in just one day."

"Been better if they had given us a brochure." Alex said with a smirk.

"Yeah." said Travis "I'll be right back." He got up from his bed and grabbed a pair of clothes that he grabbed for today, along with his toothbrush, and walked towards the bathroom and shower areas. A flashing image sped by him, and Alex looked to see Dash running about with his super speed, careful not to hit anything. Some of the kids were a bit annoyed, and some just ignored it. He didn't say, but Alex could tell that the 10 year old was simply board, and he was right when after several laps in 10 seconds, he could be seen back in his bed, which was not far from where Alex was, looking up at the wall.

"Ugh, I'm so board." Dash groaned

"Don't worry; they'll call us down for breakfast soon." Alex said to the kid.

"I know, but I want to see the training field," he replied "Or wherever it is that we'll be doing this."

"Hey, I'm just as curious as any of us are." Alex replied.

"Well, I'm excited to see it," Napoleon said from where his bed was.

"So am I," Victor replied replied.

"I am too." Another boy replied from his bed. Alex heard some of the boys starting to say how excited they were, and Alex looked back at Dash.

"See," Alex said to Dash "I know that you don't like to be patient, but we'll be there before you know it." Dash looked away from the ceiling, and looked towards Alex.

"You sure seem to be on the bright side about things." Dash commented "No wonder you're into my sister."

"I try" Alex said, not noticing the last thing that he said "Wait what?" before more could be said, the signal for breakfast was sounded, and by then, all of the boys were dressed up, cleaned, and ready for the day. They all walked out of the room and down to the mess hall, with the girls walking next to them. As soon as they made it, they all took their plates, got whatever food they wanted, and sat at the tables next to anyone they could sit with. Alex got his food altogether: scrambled eggs, a biscuit, some hash browns, and a bowl of cereal, and found a table close to the window that showed a view of the island, and ate silently until he was joined by Travis and Napoleon.

"I hope you guys are ready for today." said Napoleon.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Alex replied.

After everyone was finished with breakfast, some of them went back to the bunks to take care of a few things before joining back with the others. They were led by the guards to a small circular room that had small pod like trams sitting still at the moment, each was large enough to hold three or four people, and were waiting for the passengers to step aboard. They all stood there, until Mirage came in through the door on the right.

"Good morning participants," Mirage said to them "I see you're all doing well." All of them individually said good morning to Mirage, before she directed their attention to the transportation pods that were sitting before them, all lined up on one track, in a straight formation "These pods, when given the right directional settings, will take you to any parts of the island. These pods are set with the directions that will take you to one of the training areas of the island, but first, I will need you to get all of you into small groups of two or three." All of the kids complied and looked around to see if there is anyone who would be willing to be their partner or group.

Alex looked around as all of them were getting into groups and/or partners, and was wondering who to be with. He tried to find Violet, but he could not seem to find her

"Hey dude, you want to come with us?" Travis asked him. Alex looked to see Travis and Napoleon sitting there waiting to see if he would go with them. Then, he finally spotted her with a group of girls that she had already picked to go with, he wanted to talk to her, but would wait until the time would be right.

"Sure why not." Alex answered. He went over to Napoleon and Travis as they sat down in the pod. The room was spacious, had comfortable seating, and had a large circular window that showed a massive view. He looked out the window and saw that all of the other participants were loading into the pods. Once they were all inside the pods, the doors closed, and Mirage went over to a control center and went up to the microphone.

"Now that you are all seated, we are ready to transport you to the training grounds." Mirage said to them through the microphone "One of our officers will greet you when you get up there, and explain the rest. Good luck." She pressed a button right next to her, and a door opened in front of the pods, then one by one, the pods shot out of the room, speeding along the tracks. Alex could feel the speed of the pod as it raced down the tracks, but it wasn't as jerking as he thought it would be. If anything, he and the others with him felt only a slight bump as they began to move. They went through the cave until they made it through to the outside of the island, with the lush jungle in view through the window.

The three of them looked at their surroundings, with lush trees, rocks, and streams, that gave the island it's beauty on the outside, making look as if no one had been here. The pod made its way up the tracks, then turned right along a cliff. The pods continued to move along the cliff until they moved left, making their way through a series of trees before they stop along a river, making their way pass a large open area that was clear of trees. After several more turns, the group of pods finally come to a stop in front of a cave, with a door covering the entrance. Alex, Travis, and Napoleon waited until the pods stopped and stood back as the doors to the pods opened.

The participants all stepped out of their pods and walked together until they made it to the door. Alex and the others waited until a green light buzzed from the side of the door, and it slide open to reveal a dark but dimly lit cavern, and a guard standing next to the door, which was the same one that opened it. At first, they all thought that it was the guard that they were supposed to meet, but they were quickly mistaken after he stepped aside and stood at attention by the door, while he pointed the gun down the cavern hallway.

"He's waiting for you." The guard simply said to them. Alex and the others looked at each other, some a bit confused at first.

"Who is?" Bethany asked him. The guard pointed to the cavern ahead of them, and again gestured for them to follow it to where it goes. Travis took the first step, followed by Alex, then everybody else, as they walked down the hallway. After following straight for a minute, the group moved down a flight of carved stairs, seeing a bright light at the bottom. After making it to the bottom, Alex could see that they were in another room built within the island, and was almost taken away by it. Before all of them, there was a massive training area filled with targets, some obstacle courses, a large wrestling ring-like floor in the center, and a few other training stations that were made for them.

"Whoa." Alex said, who was amazed by all of it, and some of the others were amazed as well.

"This is so wicked." Dash said out loud. They all looked around; fascinated by the stuff around them, until the sound of a whistle blowing from the right caught their attention. They all turned to the right to see a bulky man, probably in his early forties, come out of a corner from the north east side, and walked towards the ring. Alex walked to the front of the outside of the ring, with everybody else behind him, and watched as the man stood before them at the ring, looking down on them with a stern and serious face on them. The man had short cut brown hair, and Alex could see by the looks of his green T-Shirt and military pants, that he was a no-nonsense type person.

"Alright listen up." The man said to the young supers around him "Welcome to the training grounds. My name is Sergeant Eric McLain; you may refer to me as sergeant or just Eric if you like. My job is to manage the courses and exercises for the program and to monitor the security on the island." He looked around at the small crowd before him "You are all here on this island for one reason: to train, and this ring is where we start, so I need two volunteers to come up here." The participants looked at each other, not knowing what to do, but knowing that two of them will have to come up to him.

"I'll go." Alex said so everybody could hear him. They all turned to him, and Alex took a breath as he walked into the ring and right next to the Sergeant.

"Alex right?" the sergeant asked him, implying that he may know his name from some sort of list.

"Yes sir." Alex replied without question, before the sergeant turned back to the group to see if there was anybody else that would be willing to go with him. Then, as if without a word, one of the kids, Fiona, made her way through and stepped up into the ring.

"So who are you little lady?" The Sergeant asked her.

"Fiona." She replied.

"Alright, so I've got Alex and Fiona right here," The Sergeant said to everybody else "And they are the first who will demonstrate the first exercise." He stepped to the farthest corner of the ring and looked at the two young supers "The first challenge for today will be sparing with an opponent. This will be to test your defense and offense when in combat against someone who's just as powerful as you are." Alex looked straight at Fiona, and could see a smile form on her face, implying that she is the kind that probably enjoys stuff like this. "Whoever is left standing after this round, is the winner." All of the participants gathered around as they watched the two volunteers.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Alex said raising his hands up "I don't think it's right for me to hit a girl."

"Good," Fiona replied "Then that just means it will be a lot easier for me." Some of the kids in the crowd let out a playful "Oooh" at that moment. Alex knew that this girl was not going to take it easy on him, and knew that he would have to keep his guard up.

"Alright, when I blow this whistle, the fight will begin" The Sargent said to them. He stood at the outside of the ring, while Alex and Fiona got into fighting positions, circling the floor as everybody watched. Fiona starred straight at Alex with her eyes like gleaming daggers.

"You're going down." Fiona said to him with a sense of fair play.

"We'll see about that." Alex replied. Before anyone knew it, the sergeant blew the whistle, and in that moment, Alex threw the first strike at her, shooting a non-lethal bolt at her, but she dodged it the minute it came towards her, and came back up to throw a punch at him. Alex dodged it, but didn't see the other fist come straight at him and smack him straight across the face. He felt the force from the punch, and staggered back a little to recover from the punch, he looked to see that she was moving in for a under hand punch, and he got an idea. He pushed himself back and when she missed, he threw a bolt at her, which sent her back a good feet long until she landed on the other side of the ring.

"Is that the best you got?" Alex asked her, feeling more confident in this fight. Little did he know however, that underestimating her would be the biggest mistake he ever made. In a split second of recovery, Fiona ponded her fist onto the floor, creating a seismic wave that spread across it like a wave in the ocean. He didn't have time to react as he was kicked up in the air by the force of the wave. He looked to see where he was up in the air, and found a place for him to land.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Fiona said to him. The group was now cheering on for the fight, which competitor they were rooting for didn't really matter. Violet, Travis, and Napoleon were rooting for Alex, while everybody else was mixed. The girl charged straight at Alex, and started throwing a barrage of melee attacks at Alex, that he dodged, blocked, or got hit with. The two of them were throwing everything they got at each other now, using their powers at each other. Alex was giving all he could, but Fiona was gaining the upper hand, showing him how much energy a girl like her had. Finally, Fiona delivered a full roundhouse kick straight into Alex's stomach, sending him straight into the side of the ring and onto the ring's floor. He tried to get back up, but soon, he felt a foot step onto his back and pin him to the floor.

"Guess you were going down to begin with." Fiona said to him. Most of the kids cheered as the sergeant blew his whistle, signaling that the fight was over. Fiona left her foot off of Alex's back, and she lent her hand down to grabbed Alex's hand, before she yanked him up off the ground "But you did put up one good fight." Alex looked at her, surprised that he had been taken down so easily. The Sergeant came up to him, and looked him in the eye.

"Well Alex," The Sergeant said to him "It seems that you are doing pretty well with your powers, but that won't be enough. You'll still have to better yourself in combat, and there are other things you'll need to practice as well. It's a good thing they brought you here."

"Thanks, I guess," Alex replied "I'll do better next time."

"Let's hope so." The Sergeant said before he turned and went back to the side of the ring. Alex turned to the edge of the ring, and stepped out of it and back into the crowd. Everybody was looking at him as he staggered over to the bench "Alright, so now you know how we're doing this, we're going to have more of you in partners spar off against one another, and I'll see how much you'll need to practice." All of the participants whispered to each other before Eric starts to pick random participants into pairs that will fight. At one of the benches, Alex sat down, with bruises on his side, still clutching his chest, which still hurt.

"Hey Alex, are you alright dude?" Travis asked him. He looked to see both Napoleon and Travis come over to him, concerned for how their friend was doing at the moment.

"Yeah, my chest hurts but I'm fine," Alex replied and added jokingly "Shoulders should pop back into place soon." He let his head down, and his friends could see that he was feeling down in the dumps at the moment.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Travis said to him "This place isn't called a 'training program' for nothing."

"I know, I just hope I do get better." Alex said.

"We're sure you will," Napoleon said to him "It'll just take time that's all." Alex was feeling lucky that he had friends in this program, since these two were here to support him and tell him that things would be fine for him.

"I think you're right," said Alex "Thanks guys." He took out a cup of water and downed one large gulp before he slowly got back up and headed for the practice range. As he walked towards it, he saw Violet talking with Fiona, and tried to divert his attention from them, feeling that he didn't want to be embarrassed by what he went through. Before he could take another step however, he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Hey," Violet called out to him. Alex turned around to see Violet walk towards him.

"Hey VI," Alex replied "Haven't talked to you in a while."

"It's only been a day." Violet added.

"Yeah, but it still feels like a long time." Said Alex. He took a deep of breath and looked at Violet "So, I bet you saw me up there."

"Yeah I did," She replied "In fact, everybody saw you up there."

"I know," Alex said "I can't believe I got my ass kicked by a girl."

"It was your first time," Alex replied "And besides, I think you were doing pretty well." He looked at her in surprise."

"Really?" Alex asked her.

"Totally, I know you didn't win, but if you fight again next time, I'm sure you'll do better." She said. Alex felt even better now that she had comforted him, combined with the comfort from his friends.

"Yeah, I just need to start training if I want to get better," Alex said "Thanks," he saw Violet form a smirk, knowing that he had gotten the message before he changed the subject "So, I saw you talking to Fiona."

"Yeah, I did," Violet replied "She was just telling me that she was impressed that you put up a good fight, but also that you better be ready for next time, because she'll be ready for you." Alex looked at Violet, and then looked to where Fiona was, punching a punching bag at the moment, and then delivering a final punch that sent the bag flying across the room and hitting the wall. She took a breath, and looked over to see Alex looking at her, letting a playful grin appear on her face, and Alex knew that a friendly rivalry has started between him and her. He turned his attention away from her and looked back at Violet.

"I best get to it then." Alex said to Violet. She nodded, and headed over to the rest of the training area, where he practiced at both the shooting range and on some dummies before they called for lunch.

**So that's it for now, I did my best to write it, so let me know what you think, it may not be the best, but I tried hard, and school has started back up for me, so I'll try my best with updates. I wanted to have someone in the program that Alex could have a friendly rivalry with someone in the program, and I felt that a girl would be good, like Annabeth from the Percy Jackson books. Like I said, they won't really be enemies; they'll just have a friendly rivalry like I said. I also thought I would show Alex loose in a fight, then show him improve over his time in the program. So please review, and I'll try to update soon (school is back up, so I might have to find time when I'm not busy). So stay tuned my fellow readers and authors, there might be a few more surprises for you along the way. Superfan out. **


	14. Time to Relax

**Hello again readers and authors, It's taken me a while, but here I am with the next chapter. So previously we saw the training ground at Nomanisan, and got to see Alex square off against one of the programs participants, Fiona Kennedy, and forms a friendly rivalry with her. This one took me a while to come up with, since I make up some parts of the story as I go along, but it's all worth it for you all to read. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Over the course of the next couple of days, Alex continued to train, along with the other participants in the program. He mainly focused on practicing his hand to hand skills, using a dummy for practice, as if it were an enemy, and even going through some of the obstacle courses, some were scenarios that a hero would face on the job, while some were just a running course that threw one trap after another. He had also been practicing with some of the people that he had become friendly with, most notably Travis and Napoleon. Sometimes, he would gain support from Violet, who he started to spend more time with after training sessions finished.

After dinner, the lounge was packed with all of the programs participants. The lounge had a simple layout, but was given a stylish look and a few touches that gave the room a modern feel to it. There were several couches that were close to the walls, and tables that were spread out as well, a refreshment and snack area, and a few small coffee tables that were right in front of the couches and couch chairs. There were also two TV's, one mounted on both sides of the room, which had any channel that could be turned on if they wanted. To top it all off, there was a large window at the end of the room that showed a view of the vast jungle area. Alex sat in one of the chairs, with a cup of water in his hands as he could hear everyone around him.

"You did better today on the burning building scenario, saved a lot more civilians this time." Travis said to him. Alex looked to his friend, who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure about the random trap one." Alex said to him, taking a sip of his drink before looking at the others around them.

"I feel you bro," Travis said to him "You're not the only one who hates that one, I had trouble completing it."

"Really?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, the opening trap doors and lasers were tough ones." Travis replied "I saw that one of the teens, I think Tradewind's kid, made it through the water part easily, but he couldn't get through the robots or the blades." Alex looked at Travis, then at all of the other kids and teens that were socializing in the lounge, and felt that he may be right about not being the only one.

"Still, I'm sure there are some courses that some think are a piece of cake for them." Said Alex.

"I'm sure there are," Travis said "But the thing right now would be to focus on what you think is a piece of cake."

"I don't know, it all seems kind of hard." Alex replied.

"It's supposed to be hard, but you'll get used to it," Travis said "Besides, if it wasn't hard, then then it wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"I guess." Alex said, thinking that he might be right with what he said. He was about to take another sip from his drink until he saw Violet walking towards them.

"Hey there boys," Violet said to them as she walked up.

"Hi," Alex replied "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I might drop in, see how you're doing," she replied "So, what are you guys doing."

"Nothing, just talking about the training exercises we had to do today." Alex replied to him.

"Radom traps one hard?" She asked.

"That's just what we were talking about," Travis replied "Hard for you?"

"A little bit, but my brother thought it was easy," said Violet "He didn't even slow down, he just zipped right through it." Alex couldn't help but find that a bit funny, since Dash would seem to find that easy, having to go through without even walking.

"Hold on a minute," said Travis "I just need to get a refill, I'll be right back."

"Ok." Alex replied. Travis got up and made his way through to the dispensers, leaving Violet and Alex together, alone, sitting in the couch next to each other. Alex couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, not knowing what to say. He then looked at her casual clothing, which consisted of a purple T-shirt, and long black pants with white sneakers. "So, you look nice" Violet heard his complement.

"Thank you," she replied before she looked at his average clothes "You don't looks so bad yourself." Alex smiled from that statement as he continued the conversation "So, you doing alright."

"Fine," she replied "What about you?"

"Same," said Alex "I do miss my parents a little bit."

"I'm sure everybody feels that way, so do I." said Violet.

"Really?" Alex asked, trying to sound intrigued.

"Yeah, my mom was worried at first because of the location," she said to him "It's bad enough that Dash has to come along too." Alex nodded at what she said, before taking another sip of his drink.

"So you seem to be pretty helpful." Alex said to her. Violet looked a bit surprised and turned to Alex.

"What do you mean?" she asked him "How have I helped you in those exercises?"

"Well, I know you weren't with me," Alex said "But I didn't mean physical help, I meant confidence," he put his cup back on the table so he could have a free hand "You and my new friends helped motivate me to get through that stuff."

"Oh it was nothing," she said with a smirk "You know, I never got to thank you either."

"For what?" Alex asked her.

"For saving me during that bus accident," she said to him "You came through for me that day, and I really owe you one for that."

"You're welcome," Alex said "It's not every day that you get to help out a pretty girl." He almost stopped at that last part. Violet seemed to hear a bit of the last part, and turned to his direction.

"What was that last part?" Violet asked him.

"Oh," Alex said "It was… uh, it was nothing."

"I don't think so," she said "It sounded like something." Alex was now more nervous than ever until he finally gave up.

"Ok," Alex sighed "I said…" he seemed to continue but only appeared to mutter the last part. Violet knew he was trying to hide it and wouldn't give up that easily.

"I didn't hear you," she said to him.

"I said I think you're pretty alright," Alex said finally giving in "Happy?" Violet knew that he was embarrassed, and Alex was sitting there, not knowing what she thinks.

"I Am," she simply replied. Alex looked up at her surprised, while Violet, who not saying anything formed a warm smile on her face. Alex could feel butterflies in his stomach at the moment, but he was also feeling good for the moment at the same time. Before they could continue however, Travis came walking back up to the couch, not noticing the conversation that was taking place.

"Hey, I'm back." Travis said from the corner of the couch. The two of them turned, to see him walk back with his refilled drink in his hand.

"Oh hey man," Alex replied. Travis looked at Alex.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No I'm fine actually." Alex said. Travis seemed to take note about what Alex was in the middle of, and decided to walk away to give his friend a moment. He then sat in a couch chair that was right near the window and took a sip of his cup. Alex turned back to Violet.

"Sorry about that" Alex said to her.

"No it's ok," Violet replied "I'm sure my friends are probably wondering where I am," she got up and headed off to where her friends were "It was nice talking to you,"

"Yeah," Alex said, feeling a bit happy at the moment "I'll see you around then."

"You sure will," Violet said. "And thanks for being honest, that's why I think you're a good friend." She gave him a little wink before she turned around and walked off to the table that her friends were sitting in. Even though she was gone for now, Alex couldn't help but feel proud. He got to talk a little bit more to Violet, and when he did, he got to admit something that he felt before should have been private. He knew that this was a good night for him, and kept that in mind as he got up and decided to move around a bit, getting a quick snack before the bell called everyone for the sleeping areas.

The changings went by quick as everybody was fast to brush their teeth, take a shower, or do whatever they needed to do before they went to their beds. It was close to 9:00 now, and both rooms were still active, especially the boys room. All of the boys were either in their beds, getting ready for sleep, or doing whatever they can do with the time left today. Alex was sitting in his bed, already dressed; sitting around before they called lights out. He had a device that he had been given before he left so that he could stay in touch with his parents.

"Well, I guess it's now or tomorrow," Alex said to himself. He looked at the device, found the power button on the side, but before he could touch it, he decided that he needed to do this somewhere that he wouldn't be interrupted, so he got up and walked towards the exit, being careful to make it past several of the guys before a guard at the door stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the guard asked him.

"I'm just contacting my parents, but I just want to do it somewhere private." Alex said to him. The guard looked at him, figuring out if he was trying to play him or not, until finally giving him an answer.

"Alright, stay close by the door," the guard replied "and five minutes, no more." Alex nodded and made his way out into the hallway. He pressed his back against the wall making sure no one followed him, and looked at the device he had. He looked at the side of it until he found the power button at the bottom. He pressed it, and the screen lit up, letting loose a small beeping sound, which meant it was setting up the connection. Alex sat and waited until a minute later, the screen lit up and he saw a face that was all too familiar to him.

"Hey dad," Alex said to him. His dad looked a little tired at the moment, as if he had just been woken up, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey champ," Henry said through the screen. Alex could see how tired he is, and quickly realized that he should have called at a different time.

"Oh sorry," Alex said "What time is it over there,"

"Late," Henry said "But its ok, your mother and I aren't asleep yet." Alex breathed a sigh of relief before his dad continued. "So, how are you doing? We didn't get to talk to you on this."

"Yeah sorry," Alex said "I guess I was just so busy with the training that I didn't get a good chance to talk to you guys. How's it going for you, miss me?"

"We do," Henry replied "It's been a little quiet around the house without you, but we manage. So how's the program, are they treating you good."

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cool," Alex replied "All of the kids I'm with are pretty cool, and the person who runs it, Mirage, she seems like a nice woman."

"Any new friends?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, a few actually," Alex replied "A lot of the kids here are pretty cool, even Violet."

"Wait a minute, you mean Violet like your new friend?" Henry asked him.

"Yep, I found out she and her brother are Mr. Incredible's kids." Said Alex.

"Really?" Henry replied "I always knew there was something familiar about the last name Parr." He looked to the side for a minute and then looked back at his son "Hold on a minute, your mother's here, she wants to talk to you."

"Ok." Alex replied. He waited for a few seconds until the face of his mother came on the screen. "Hey mom,"

"Hi sweetheart," Jenifer said to him "I miss you,"

"I do too," Alex said.

"So I heard you're doing alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I told dad that I was fine," Alex said "Sorry If you missed out on some of the things I said."

"It's alright," Jenifer said to him "Your father can let me know after, I just still miss you."

"I know you do," Alex said "Some of the other kids here probably miss their parents too. But I'm doing fine, and I'll be back before you know it."

"Alright kid, times up. Wrap it up and get back in the cabin." The guard said next to him. Alex turned to him and then back to his parents on the screen.

"Looks like its bed time for us," Alex said "I had to come out in the hallway so that I wouldn't be interrupted."

"Ok Alex," Henry replied "Make sure you talk to us again when you have the time."

"I will," Alex said "Good night."

"Good night Alex," said Jenifer.

"Good night son." Said Henry. The two parents waved before the screen went black. Alex then walked back to the entrance of the sleeping cabin, passing the guard and finding his own bed. He did feel that he was distant from his parents, but felt that it was nice that he could stay in touch with them, and he could tell from the look on their faces that they were proud of him. It wasn't long before the lights went out, and after resting in his bed for a bit, Alex slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**So that's it for now, I hope you guys liked it. This is more of a filler chapter that will lead right into the next one, so I hope you guys don't mind. I wanted to have his relationship with Violet be shown a little bit in each chapter, since it will keep growing throughout the rest of the story. I wanted to have a scene where Alex talks to his parents, but I couldn't find the room in previous ones to do it, so I decided to include it in this one since I have the room. So please leave some more reviews and I will update, and I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. So stay tuned.**


	15. Early Morning Intruders

**Hello again fellow readers and authors, I'm back with the next chapter for you. The last time we left Alex, we see him enjoying some down time following the day's training exercises, bonding with friends, and at night, contacting his parents. Also, I just added a reference for a character in Chapter 12 that might appear in this one. So here we start not too long from where we left off last time, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Alex opened his eyes, as he slowly started to get up from his sleep. He looked at a digital clock that was on the wall and saw what time it was: 5:06 am. He remembered falling to sleep at about 9:50 last night, but it felt like he had already gone to sleep and couldn't go back. He always was the early bird in his family, and he knew that nobody would be up for another 2 hours or so. He slowly rose from his bed and looked around the dim light. All of the boys were still sleeping in their beds, some snoring, some not so much. He looked out the window, and saw the view of the ocean before him. The moon was still in the sky, and the sky in the distance was starting to turn bright blue over the jungle and the ocean, meaning that the sun would be up soon. Everything seemed peaceful at the moment, and Alex took it in as he relaxed, sitting up on his bed.

Suddenly, he heard a whizzing sound, followed by the grunt of the guard outside and something falling to the floor. Alex looked at the entrance, which was lit by a small light that hung over the door. A feeling inside him told him that something was going on, and the rest of him was just a curious as ever to investigate. So, as quietly as he could, he got up and slowly walked past all the beds to the door, careful not to wake anybody up. He looked at the door, and remembered that it had a special lock that only the guards could open.

"Looks like I'll have to get out a little bit," Alex whispered to himself. He looked at the control panel, only to find that it was bolted tight. He lifted his finger and sent a little shock towards it in order to get it to open, but nothing happened, and Alex knew that he couldn't use his powers to get out. He looked around the room to find a way out, until suddenly he found a small air vent that was right on the ceiling next to the bathroom. Alex took a deep breath and looking for something to give him leverage, he found a stool in the bathroom that he brought with him close to the door.

Alex brought the chair and put it in the spot that he intended right underneath the air shaft. He looked around carefully to make sure if any of the other boys in the room had gotten up, but all of them still seemed to be asleep. Taking a breath, he stepped onto the stool and was close to the air duct. The duct had a few bolts screwed in on the side, but they were still small bolts and could easily be screwed out and back in. Concentrating, he lifted his fingered and focused on the screws on one side of the bars, and shot a small amount of energy at it that grabbed onto the tip of the screw, careful not to destroy it. After taking both of them out, the screw nails were now in his palm that he placed into his pocket before he grabbed the edge.

A stirring caught Alex's attention, and he looked down to see Marko, who he was right next to, mumbling in his bed. Alex hesitated at the moment, worried that he might wake up and sees that he was trying to get out. He stirred again, and Alex waited, ready to either move quickly if he woke up, but after a few seconds, Marko just yawned and his body slumped back to sleep, making Alex let out a quiet breath. He reached for the edge of the hole in the shaft, and climbed into it. To make sure he wouldn't be followed, he moved the bars back into their position, and then took out the two nails from his pocket, and used his elektrokenesis to carefully screw them back in place.

Alex slowly and quietly moved down the air shaft, which wasn't that long, and looked back to make sure there wasn't any noise, as in some of the boys waking up. After going to a part that elevated the floor by about a few inches, he made his way to the end of the shaft, leading directly into the hallway. He looked at the shaft, and using the same technique he used to get in, he unscrewed the bolts, and caught the bars before it could hit the wall. He looked around the hallway a couple of times to see what was going on, he looked down, and to his shock, saw two of the guards on the ground, with a strange dart shot onto each of them.

He slowly climbed out of the shaft, and lowered himself down to the floor. He rushed over to the guards and looked down at them. He saw a better view of the dart that was shot onto them, and by the looks of it, it was clearly a tranquilizer that knocked them out. Alex could tell that something was wrong, and he heard a faint clanking sound coming from a distance, and a few muffled voices.

"Hello?" Alex called out to whoever was out there, but no reply. He started to walk to his left, follow the direction of the sound down the dimly lit hallway. He slowed his pace so that he could hear where the sounds were coming from, and followed the direction exactly as the place that he could hear them from. Along the trail, he came across several disabled security cameras and a few guards that were unconscious, leading him in the right direction. The trail led him towards a door that was near one of the control rooms close to the hallway, where the sounds he heard got louder and louder. He could hear some of the voices behind the door.

"Stop making noise," one voice said "You're going to set off the alarm."

"Relax," another voice said "There aren't any security cameras or personal in this area anyway."

"Still, we need to be careful," another voice said "Let's just get what we came for and get out of her, our boss will not be happy about this." Alex could hear these voices coming from that door, and knew that these guys were probably not working for the people on here. He didn't know what they meant, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He slowly walked his way towards the door, and quietly opened it to see a group of five men, all wearing stealth gear, working inside, with some of the guards knocked to the ground. What they were doing was unclear, but blueprints of the facility were visible. Alex didn't know what they were up to but he knew that these were not guards.

He looked away and pressed his back against the wall next to the door so that he would not be seen. Alex was unsure of what to do at the moment, but he knew that he had to do something. He looked around to see if there was anything that he could do to alert the security on the island and at last he saw a button that was on a security panel a few doors down the hall. Underneath the button, there was an inscription that read: "in case of emergency", and given what was happening, it was the perfect time to press it.

He waited until the right time, before he dashed down the hallway towards the other side, hoping to not get caught. He would have figured that it worked, but that's when they stopped.

"Wait, did you hear that," one of them asked the others, which caused Alex to cringe. Luckily, Alex was hiding next to the other side of the door so they couldn't see him.

"It's probably nothing," another one of them replied "Now come on, let's hurry this up and get out of here." Alex closed his eyes in relief before opening them up again and looked towards the emergency button. He started to slowly walk towards the other side, looking back every few seconds to make sure that nobody was there. He walked as quietly as he could, with his feet slowly moving across the cold, metal floor. The button was getting closer and closer within his reach, and he was about to take a few more steps towards it, until…

"Hey," a voice said behind him. Alex turned around to see one of the intruders at the door facing him, with his gun at his side. Alex knew that he was busted, and it took the man a few seconds to realize that this boy was one of the kids in the program. He raised his gun, and Alex ducted when the man fired the gun, which shot out a dart. When it flew above him, Alex realized that these were the same darts these men used to subdue the guards, and knew that he had to be quick. More darts flew straight at him, forcing Alex to quickly move away from the wall and across to the other side of the hallway.

"What's going on," one of the intruders asked.

"I got a kid here," the guy with the gun said "I think he's one of the supers,"

"I'll send someone to you to take care of him," the other guys said "I'm sure one kid isn't a problem." With that said, the guy in the hall waited until another one of them came up next to him. Alex could see that this one had a dart gun as well, so he hesitated before he poked his head out from the side and a few darts came flying straight at him. He moved his head back so they wouldn't hit him. Alex knew that he had to take care of his enemies, and breathed before he rolled onto the floor. He stood back up and when the enemy was in sight, he delivered a blast of energy at them, hitting the first one and sending him straight into the wall. The second intruder looked at Alex and retaliated.

The intruder fired shot after shot at Alex, and he dodged each one and blocked a few with concentrated shots of energy, since the gun only shot one dart at a time. The man pulled the trigger again, but was only followed by a clicking sound, meaning that he was out of ammo, and Alex knew it too. With the advantage that he now had over the enemy, he raised his left hand and let loose a shot of energy that knocked him back to the entrance of the room that the others were in. Alex looked around and found the emergency button. Without another thought, Alex rushed to the consul on the wall, flipped the plastic dome covering it, and slammed the button.

At that moment, the hallways erupted with the sound of a blaring alarm, with the lights in the hallway flashing red. Alex smirked as he knew help would be on the way, and that everyone, including the other kids, would be awake and ready to catch these men, whoever they were.

"Oh crap," a guy from inside the room said "Let's get out of here, we have what we need." After that, all of the intruders ran out of the room and dashed down the hall towards the hangar.

"Oh now you don't." Alex said to himself before he sprinted down the hallway and gave chase. He pursued the group, as they were now running down the hall with a bag in one of the guy's hands, to find the hangar doors and probably escape. After five minutes, the intruders had made it to the entrance of the hangar, which one of them pressed the button to open the door. Alex threw another engery bolt at them, which missed them, but was closer to them as Alex was catching up to them more and more.

"This kid is still following us," One of the intruders said.

"The take care of him you idiot," the other one replied. The first one took note and raised his gun at Alex. But the young super immediately shot it out of his hand, and soon several guards that were not knocked out came running out and saw that the intruders were getting towards a helicopter. The intruder saw that his gun was out and knew that he had to do something. So, when Alex was getting closer to him, the man took out a knife that he had attached to his side. Seeing that Alex was getting closer, he stopped dead where he was and turned around to see Alex tackle him.

The man was pinned down by Alex at first, but grabbed him and rolled to the other side while slashing the knife near Alex's left shoulder, leaving a long flesh wound on there that ran down to the elbow. The man now had Alex pinned on the ground, and was ready to deliver another strike with his knife, when suddenly, a shot rang out and the man was pushed back, allowing Alex to get back on his feet. The attacker appeared to be shaking on the ground, as if he was electrocuted, before he appeared to go out cold. Another one of the intruders was shot and fell to the ground in the same manner, leaving three of them left running, with one of them holding the bag. It was too late however, as the three of them were reaching the edge of the hangar.

The three of them made it to the edge of the hangar platform, and Alex thought for sure they would fall down. He was proven wrong, as a light blinked on their back packs, and soon flames shot out from it, revealing them to be jetpacks as they flew off the island and into the sky. Soon more guards arrived at the scene, and Alex slowly got back up to his feet. Among the guards, he saw Mirage standing with them, a gun raised in her hand that she shot that she lowered as she came to them. The look of the weapon she was holding implied that it was a special type of gun that didn't kill anyone

More sounds came from the door, and Alex saw that all of the participants, boys and girls, were awake and came down to see what was wrong. Alex looked at Mirage, who looked at him with a feeling of concern.

"What happened," Mirage asked him.

"I don't know," Alex replied "It looked like intruders and I just wanted to help." She looked at him, and then back at the two men that she had just taken down, and knew that everything was fine now.

"At least it's taken care of now," Mirage said to him before she turned to the guards "Grab those two intruders, and take them to the prison cells. Keep them in there for questioning." Alex watched as the guards came before Travis and Napoleon came up to him.

"Alex," Travis said "Are you alright? We heard the alarm."

"Yeah I'm fine." Alex replied. Suddenly he winced in pain as he remembered the slash that the intruder had delivered with the knife and looked at the wound, which was already starting to bleed a little bit. He clutched his hand on the wound and Mirage quickly noticed the pain he was in and called for one of the guards to come over and take a look.

"Alex, you're wounded," Mirage told him "You need to be taken to the infirmary to be treated."

"No really I'm fine," said Alex, but he winced again as blood started to seep from his arm. One of the guards came up and took Alex by his free hand and led him towards the entrance of the hangar.

"All program participants return to your sleeping areas," one guard said to all of the participants. The guards then started leading the kids and teens back to their rooms, as Mirage looked out at the open hangar doors, thinking about where those three remaining intruders had gone to.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Alex sat on a bed with fresh bandages wrapped around his wound. The only occupant that was with him was a man by the name of Doc Sunbright. When they first arrived, Alex had heard from Mirage's tour that Sunbright was the head of the infirmary on the island, and that he was the only doctor suitable to treat super heroes. Alex looked at him as he grabbed a few things from his table. He was a short man who had the typical "mad scientist" look with spiky grey hair, a white lab coat, and a pair of goggles that he had on his head so he could slip them on when needed.

"So doc," Alex said "I'm all bandaged up, so does that mean we're done?"

"Oh, the bandages are just to dry the wound," Sunbright said to him "I'm about to give you the real treatment."

"What is that treatment?" Alex asked him.

"You'll see," said Sunbright "Life up your arm," Alex did so, and after seeing the bandage, the doctor carefully began to unwrap the bandage until it was off his shoulder, and his now dry flesh wound was visible. In his hand, the doctor now held a vile containing a green like liquid.

"What is that?" Alex asked him.

"Instant healing serum," Sunbright replied to him "Developed it myself. You won't have to worry about a scar any time soon." He took out a small squeezing dispenser, and let a few drops of the serum fall onto the cut. Instantly, Alex felt a cool iciness on the cut as the serum did its work, attacking the wound and closing up the cut in the skin. Soon, the mark on his arm disappeared, as if it was never on there.

"There, good as new." Sunbright replied as he put the serum away with his other medicines. Alex looked at his arm, marveling at how much the liquid had done it's work, and that it didn't hurt a bit.

"Thanks doc," Alex said to him. A guard came up to them just as Alex was getting his shirt back on.

"Miss Mirage would like to speak to you," the guard replied. He stepped aside as Mirage walked into the infirmary, and then towards Alex. He saw the look on her face, and he knew that he was in for a long talk with this woman.

"Where you the one that sounded the alarm?" Mirage asked him.

"Yes, I did." Alex replied.

"How did you get out into the hallway?" Mirage asked him.

"I used the air duct," Alex replied "The doors were locked and I couldn't use my powers on them." She walked towards the stool and put down a clipboard that she was carrying.

"Why did you sneak out in the first place?" Mirage asked, still curious as to why he was the one that set off the alarm.

"I heard the guards by our door being knocked out, and I just felt like something was up," Alex replied. Mirage didn't say anything at first; listening to what he had to say, then let a smirk form on her face.

"It was smart of you to set off the alarm," she said "otherwise we wouldn't have known they would be here."

"Who are those guys anyway," Alex asked her "I saw them in a room taking pictures of the facilities map." Mirage closed her eyes and let out a sigh before she looked back at Alex.

"We don't know who they were either," she replied "It's most likely they were working for syndicate."

"What are they?" Alex asked her.

"Ever since the hero ban was lifted, there have been a few people that have been protesting the bans lifting," said Mirage "One of them appears to be a group that calls itself 'syndicate'. At first we thought that it was just a small group of protestors, but recent reports suggest that they might be something bigger."

"So how did they know where this place was?" Alex asked her.

"We're not sure," Mirage replied "But we assume they must have gotten Intel from an unknown source, and whoever or wherever it is, it was pretty accurate."

"What do you suggest we do?" Sunbright asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I'm not sure," Mirage said "It's likely that they'll try to send in more spies to get what they want. For now, we'll increase the security, have more guards down here, and make sure that something like this doesn't happen again." The doctor nodded while Alex got back up and looked at the two.

"Should everybody else know?" Alex asked Mirage.

"No," Mirage replied "The last thing we want is to create a panic. You did good Alex."

"Ok, and thanks," said Alex "I'll keep an eye out in case you guys need help." Mirage looked at Alex, feeling a bit nervous, but ultimately she made up her mind.

"I suppose so," Mirage replied "But if you do see anything, inform me only, nobody else."

"I will," said Alex "I'll be careful." Mirage nodded before a guard walked up to her.

"Ma'am" the guard said to her "We need you down in the interrogation room."

"I'll be right there," Mirage informed the guard before she turned back to Alex. "You can go back to the cabins now Alex, you did well this morning." Alex smiled before the woman followed the guard out of the infirmary and down the hall. He got up and looked at himself, noticing a long rip on the sleeve of his sleep shirt where the cut had gone to.

"Hey doc, you don't think you could get a patch job for this," Alex asked him, showing him the cut.

"Well, my cousin is good with them," Doc replied "But make sure that you don't wind up here again."

"I'll try," Alex said jokingly as he walked out of the room, saying goodbye to the doctor and down the hall, still thinking about what had happened, and remembering the name 'syndicate'.

**So here is where we stop for now, I wanted to include another scene into this chapter but I didn't have enough room. So in case you were wondering, Doc Subright is a character that was introduced in the comic series for The Incredibles, and I thought it would be fun to add him into the story because of the way the comics expanded the world of the movie. I might include another character from the comics, although I'll be doing my own spin on that character, who that character is, well, you'll find out later on. For the scene of Alex sneaking out, I first thought of him using his powers to get the door open, but I thought it would be too easy for him, so I changed it up to give him more of a challenge. Anyway, please review and I will update soon. So stay tuned for the next chapter, until next time. **


	16. After the Attack

**Greetings readers, so here I am with the next chapter. Previously, Alex woke up early in the morning discovering a group of intruders looking for valuable information, and was able to catch them, raise the alarm, and stop a few of them from escaping. I will do some scenes with the villain, so that we can get a better dynamic of the bad guy, and so that we won't have to reveal the villain until the last act of the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16

The massive black airship was massive and sturdy, while at the same time, appeared sleek and modern. It flew in the sky high above the ocean, and seemed to resemble a large blimp. Inside the blimp like ship, it was dimly lit with most of the ships light coming from the open windows, which caused the sunlight to shine throughout the dark hallways of the ship. For the parts on the ship that didn't have windows, there were lights that were on the top of the ceiling, illuminating the areas. Men armed with guns roamed the hallway, and torrents were mounted on the outside of the ship, ready to strike anyone who tried to attack them.

In the front of the ship, there was a special lab that was right near the main cockpit, where a middle aged woman, with long red hair was looking at a small device of some sort that was only half finished, along with a man in a lab coat that was working on it. The room was dimly lit with shades covering the window, several papers were scattered about on the paper. At a corner of the room was a case that had a white, black, and yellow uniform, with a swirl symbol at the center of the chest, and with a pair of strangely designed goggles (or what was left of them) hanging over the suit? She heard a knock at the door, and heard a man come in through the door. She looked up at the wall, not at the door, feeling irritated.

"I told you, do not interrupt us while we are working." The woman said to the person at the door.

"Sorry ma'am," the man said "I just wanted to let you know that the squad has returned from their mission." She turned around, knowing that this was something that she needed to hear.

"Send them in" she said to the thug. He nodded, before he pressed a button, called in the squad, and then opened the door. The three men that had returned from their mission walked into the door, looking exhausted, but stood before the woman as she turned around to face them.

"Was the mission successful?" she asked him.

"Yes," the man in the center replied "We got what you asked us for, but we barely made it out of there alive." The woman looked, and saw that there were only three of them, with one holding the bag, instead of the five that she had originally sent.

"What happened to the other two?" She asked him.

"They were captured, unfortunately." The thug said to her, sounding a bit nervous when he said the last part.

"No matter, I gave them something special to use on themselves in case they decide to talk" the woman said dismissively "Besides, you have what I asked you for."

"Of course," the thug replied "Everything there is to know about the Nomanisan facility is on these pictures of the blueprints that we took." He held out the bag, and opened it to reveal the camera that he took the pictures with.

"Excellent," the woman replied. She placed her hand on the camera and brought it onto the table next to the area where the scientist was working. "I will examine these pictures later, you three are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am" the leader of the group said before he turned around and walked out of the room followed by the other two with him. She looked at the camera with a grin before she took a cable out of a drawer, and turned to the scientist.

"How long before its ready?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "But I would say that it will be finished soon."

"I hope so, for your sake." The woman replied before she picked up the cable and plugged into a computer mainframe.

"Another thing ma'am" the scientist said "If the squad barely made it out on their mission, what makes you think that we may be able to go back?" the woman simply glared at him before letting out a calm breath.

"Don't worry," she said "One of my spies is working undercover as we speak, he'll provide us with all the access we need, remember that."

"Of course, Ma'am." The scientist replied. He looked back at the device and continued his work on it while she plugged the camera into the cable, put the cable in the computer, and waited as the pictures began to download into the computer. She strolled along across the room towards the display where the uniform stood in place. When she looked at the damaged goggles, it brought back the memory of her defeat not too long ago by a certain family. The thought of it made her angry inside.

"They may have defeated me," she said to herself "But I will show them all, soon, Metroville will once again feel the wrath and control of Mezmerella."

It had been three hours since the three intruders had escaped from the hangar, and Alex was still curious as ever. He felt more relaxed after he went back to the sleeping cabin, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there could be an attack any time soon. One part of him felt that they would be ready for them because of their powers, but he also felt that he should train a little more so that he'll be ready for them. He got a little more rest when he went back to the cabin, and felt a lot better by the time they were called down for breakfast. He sat in his usual spot at the table, with a stack of pancakes, and ate as if he hadn't eaten for a few days. After finishing the pancakes, he ate a bowl of cereal before he was joined by Travis and Napoleon.

"Alex, there you are." Travis said to him "We were looking for you, are you feeling better?" Alex looked at his friend and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine," Alex admitted "Doc Sunbright's treatments were pretty good," he looked at his arm, and the two also noticed that his flesh wound was completely gone.

"I'll bet," said Napoleon "So who were those guys?"

"I don't know, but I think they were here for a reason." Travis said before he turned to Alex "What do you think dude?" Alex looked at his friends; he knew that he had been sworn to secrecy by Mirage, so he had to keep most of it secret.

"I'm not sure," said Alex "Maybe they were here for a reason, but at least it's over and done with."

"Well whatever they were after, it must have been pretty important," said Napoleon.

"Yeah, but I don't know if there are more of them." said Travis.

"I don't think so," Alex said "They only attacked this place once, and I don't know if they'll attack it again after what I did."

"Darn right," said Napoleon "It just comes to show, don't mess with the supers."

"Totally," Travis said before he turned to Alex "You probably kicked their buts out there." Alex smiled a bit, he knew the others were probably talking about what happened, and this was the first that he heard of what they were saying about it. For all he knew, his reputation was growing around the other participants.

"I kind of did?" Alex replied. After they continued to talk, breakfast soon ended and all of the teen and children started to walk back into the hall. Alex took a deep breath as he walked down the hallway. Earlier, after he had gotten back from Doc Sunbright, he did notice that some of the boys in the cabin were noticing him, and some whispers could be heard as well. Then when he went down to the mess hall, he noticed that some of the girls were noticing him as well, some whispers also going around amongst themselves, showing that he was the most talked about person of the day around the other participants.

As they were walking down the hallway, Alex was looking out a big window on one side of the area, and did not seem to notice someone coming up from his side.

"Hey Alex." a voice said from behind. Alex snapped his head around, taken by surprise, to see Violet right next to him.

"Hi," Alex said after he took a minute to see her "Are you going to sneak up on me like that."

"Maybe I'll turn invisible the next time to give it affect," Violet added, causing Alex to laugh a little bit.

"So… I take it you heard what happened?" Alex asked her, knowing full and well that she knows about the incident.

"Yeah I heard, I saw you when you were out there in the hangar," said Violet, she noticed the now gone wound on his arm. "Wasn't there a long cut right there?" she asked pointing to his arm.

"Yes, but the doctor here has very good medicine," said Alex "So what do you think of what I did?"

"To me," said Violet "I heard some rumors from some of the girls that you were hired to stop those guys."

"I didn't, I was just curious and snuck out," Alex said to her "I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Figured you did," Violet said.

"So you don't believe what the others are saying do you?" Alex asked.

"No, I just believe what I want to believe," said Violet "But I'm just as curious as those guys as you are."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, in fact everyone is," she said. "But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

"No, it's ok," Alex said to her "I'm glad that you're concerned, but I've been through a lot this morning."

"Don't worry, I understand." Violet said "Still, if there's anything you want to talk about, feel free to come to me anytime."

"I will," said Alex, with a smile forming across his face. Violet smiled too and waved goodbye before she turned around and walked back to join the other girls. Alex joined with the other boys as well as all of the participants walked back to the cabins. As he walked back with them, he thought about the things that his friends had said to him, and he knew that Syndicate will be targeting the facility a lot more, he didn't know when.

Mirage sat in her office, which was a bright room with white alloy covering the ceilings, one couch on each side of the room, and two chairs that were in front of her desk. Mirage sat in her chair; she had a phone in her hand, and at the moment, was in the middle of a call with Rick.

"There were only five of them," Mirage said to Rick through the phone "I'm not sure how they got here, most of the cameras were disabled…" she stiffened her position as she continued talking "No, we looked and everything is in order, no important hardware or tech was taken." She kept listening "Of course, so will you be able to send more down here?" she waited for a response, and then, she got it "Yes Rick, I understand, thank you, I'll inform you if anything else happens, goodbye." Finished, she hung up the phone, and sat back down in her chair behind her desk.

She let out a breath as she looked around the empty room, tired just by the fact that they already have a problem on her hand. Suddenly, there was knocking at the door, and she looked up.

"Come in," she said to whoever it was. The sliding doors opened to reveal a guard walking in "Yes, what is it?"

"You may want to come down to the interrogation room ma'am." the guard said to her. She nodded and she got out of her chair and walked out of her office following the guard down the hall to the prison areas. She followed him down a small corridor then a small flight of stairs until they made it to the main prison area. When they got there however, she was shocked by what she saw. Before her, there were two bodies, covered in white blankets that were placed on two stools that were to be rolled out. She saw Eric was talking with some of the paramedics that were on the scene, and she walked up to them.

"What happened here?" she asked him.

"We tried to get the prisoners to talk, but they wouldn't say anything," Eric said to her "By the time I got there, we found both of the prisoners dead in their cells, a cyanide capsule was hidden in their teeth." Mirage looked at the bodies, and then back at Eric.

"So we didn't get anything out of them?" Mirage asked.

"Not exactly," the guards with her said "We did manage to find a communicator hidden in both of their suits, if we can trace the signal, then we might be able to know where the other three members are."

"Good, tell our technicians to get to work as soon as possible." Mirage ordered the guard. He nodded before he walked away, and the woman turned to Eric.

"Did you call Rick?" Eric asked him.

"I did, he said that he has other problems to be dealt with, but he will send in some extra security when he has the chance." Said Mirage "It's also best that none of the program's participants know about this,"

"Understood," Eric said "Are you sure about the extra security?"

"Yes I'm sure," she replied "It's bad enough that a group of men sneaked into the facility, and I don't want anything like this to happen again. Now, I believe that all of the participants will be at the training grounds in a little bit."

"Of course," Eric replied "I'll report down to there," Mirage nodded before Eric walked out of the room and down to the hallway. As he did, Mirage looked at the two bodies, and watched as the paramedics carried them away. She knew that this was only the beginning, and she would hope that the extra security would arrive soon.

"I hope this doesn't get any worse." Mirage said to herself.

**Phew, I've been busy this week, but I was finally able to finish this, and I hope I didn't disappoint. I wanted to have a little scene with the villain, and to have hints as to who she is so that I won't have to completely reveal her later (I've done so many male villains, so I thought maybe a female main villain would be a way to shake things up). The villain that I chose is actually one from the comics (although her powers will be slightly changed by the rest of the story). Also, the spy infiltrating the facility I think will be a good way to shake things up, but you'll have to wait and find out who it is. So, please review and I will update soon. So stay tuned readers and authors. Superfan out.**


End file.
